Chaotic Summer Trip to Italy
by starlightyuki
Summary: Tsuna should have know there was something going on when they said his mom and the kids were going to Italy the same time as his class. Of course there is more going on then Reborn is telling him. Sorry for the horrible summery, I'm tired. Pairings:R27,8059, RyoheixHana, LalCol.
1. Chapter 1

Star: *lays on the floor, face down* Ugh.

Tsuna: I guess I'm doing the disclaimer and important notes. Important notes: This story will have Yaoi in it, so if you don't like don't read. The Alcobaleno are in their adult forms, the other and I are in high school/collage, and Akira is mine and Reborn's daughter. Star own's nothing except her ocs. That's all, Enjoy.

* * *

Tsuna let out a yawn as he plopped down into his seat. He rest his cheek in his hand as he watched the one sided argument between Hayato and Takashi.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Enma asked as he sat down behind Tsuna.

"Takashi wants to go on a date but..."Tsuna let out a yawn. "As usual Hayato can't just say yes and it's turned into this."

"Rough night?" Emna asked and Tsuna nodded.

"Akira has been teething the whole weekend." Tsuna said. "I barley slept last night."

"That bad,huh?"

"Mhm."

Tsuna sighed as Hayato got louder. "Hey, guys can you two keep it down, I barley slept last night and you guys are giving me a headach."

"Sorry Tsuna." Takashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Rough night with Kira-chan?"

Tsuna nodded and put his head down on his desk. He had a few minutes before class resumed and he wanted to grab as much sleep as he could.

Enma looked at the other two with a serious look. "Are they still..."

The two nodded. "Yeah,They are still in the apartment." Hayato said, frowning. "Apparently last night, while they were walking home, they were attacked. It wasn't bad but Akira was with them so…"

Enma let out a sigh. For the month and half, there had been twelve assassination attempts on Tsuna, as well as five kidnapping attempts. As a safety precautions, Tsuna had been in an apartment, one of the many safe house the Vongola had set up in Namimori, with Akira and Reborn for the last three weeks.

"Hopefully the attacks stop soon." Takashi said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The boys looked behind them and saw Haru, Kyoko, Hana and Chrome walk over to them.

"They got attacked again." Enma said, looking over at the sleeping Vongola Decimo.

"Again?" Kyoko asked, looking worried at Tsuna.

"This is getting out of hand." Haru said. "Isn't there anything that can be done about it?"

"Well the Reborn-san did say he had a plan. So.." Gokudera trailed off as other students came back from lunch.

A few minutes later the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class, only their teacher didn't walk in. After a few minutes, the class started whispering. Tsuna had woken up at the bell but when the teacher didn't walk in he fell back asleep.

The class quieted as Nezu-sensei walked in with the principle and Reborn. Seeing the hitman, Enma shook Tsuna who let out a low moan and looked up, blinking confused as he saw his lover standing there.

"Hello class. We have a special announcement." The principle said. "You're class has been chosen to spend three months in Italy as part of the overseas program. All expenses have been paid for by the CEO of the company, who happens to be a good friend of Riboyama-sensai. Nezu-sensei and Riboyama-sensai will be your chaperones. You will be leaving on Friday. Any questions?

The class was silent for a moment before everyone cheered in excitement, blurting out questions left and right.

"No way! Vongola, THE Vongola International, chose our class!"

"What part of Italy will we be in?"

"Kay! What do we need to pack?"

"I wonder if i'll meet some Italian boy~."

"I don't know if my parents will let me go..."

Takashi, Enma, Chrome and Hayato all shared a look before looking over at Tsuna, who just blinked, his brain trying to process.

A sharp whistle filled the air and everyone looked at Reborn, some of the girl blushing at his hotness.

"The bus will be leaving at eight am on next Friday. So if you aren't here, you don't go. As for what you guys need, Nezu-sensei will be passing out a sheet with what you need to bring. We already received confirmation from all your parents as well as gotten all of your passports. We'll be staying a hotel for a few days before going to one of the Vongola villas. Bring formal wear, the Vongola will be hosting a ball as well as a few galas." Reborn explained.

Once again the class broke out into excited whispers.

Tsuna blinked. He still must be dreaming. For a second he thought they said that the class was going to Italy an- huh? Why did he feel light headed and why was the room tilting?

"TSUNA/JUUDIAME/BOSS!" His friends yelled as Enma caught him before he hit the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna fainted."

"He probably realized he wouldn't able to go."

"Sensei, we are going to take him to the nurse's office." Enma said, anger burning inside him and the other as their class laughed.

When Tsuna came true he found himself laying in the nurses. He groaned, pressing his palm against his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Enma asked.

"I must have been more exhausted then I thought." Tsuna said, sitting up. "I had the weirdest dream. Reborn came into our classroom and said that we were going on a trip to Italy."

Hayato looked down and Takashi rubbed that back of his head, both looking nervous as did Enma and Chrome.

"Um Bossu, that wasn't a dream." Chrome said.

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

"She's right, Tsuna. Our class is going on a trip to Italy next Friday." Enma added. "Apparently, Vongola is sponsoring it."

Tsuna stared at them for a minute, before he realized that they were serious.

Then he started freaking out.

"Why are we going to Italy?! Has Grandpa lost his mind?! They are going to be in danger!"He yelled, flopping back on the bed, kicking his feet as he gripped his head.

"That why they are going."

Tsuna froze and looked over at the door. Reborn was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Hayato asked.

"The reason your class is going to Italy is because someone let it slip which school you and your guardians go to and what class you are in. Originally the plan was have some members of the Vongola come here as a protection detail but due to some new information, the Ninth believes it would be best for you all to come Italy." Reborn explained.

Tsuna's hyper intrusion went off at the word new information.

"What kind of information?" He asked, an uneasy knot slowly forming in his stomach.

Tsuna saw a look flash across Reborn's eyes but couldn't tell what it was because as soon as it was there it was gone. "Reborn."

"You should all get back to class." With that Reborn left the room.

"What do you think it is?" Takashi asked as they all shared a confused look.

Hayato crossed his arms. "It must be something serious for Reborn not to tell us."

Tsuna looked up at the ceiling. This didn't sit well with him. He sat up and threw the covers off.

"Boss?" Chrome asked.

"I'm going to go home. I'm still tired." Tsuna said, pulling on his shoes.

"I'll go with you." Hayato said but Tsuna shook his head.

"I'm just going to go to my house, not the apartment."

"But.."

"I'll be fine. You guys should get back to class."

"I'll bring you your homework." Enma said.

Tsuna smiled at him. "Thank Enma. I'll see you guys later."

They all left the nurses office and Tsuna waved at them before he headed down the hall. The others head down the other way, slightly uneasy about letting Tsuna walk back on his own. Just as the rounded the corner, they saw Kusakabe walked out of the classroom with Kyoko, Haru and Hana.

"Oh there you are. Kyoya-san want to see you all." Kuaskabe said.

Goukdera raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I'm not sure. Kyoya-san said that the baby has something important to tell you and to bring you."

"Where is Tsuna-san?" Haru asked.

Takashi pointed over his shoulder. "He said he was still tired and was going to head home. Do you want me to see if I can go catch him?"

"Actually, Kyoya-san just asked for you guys, not Sawada."

Enma and the other shared a confused look. Now they were really wanted to know what was so important that they weren't telling Tsuna.

When they arrived at disciplinary committee's office, they were surprised to see Mukuro there along with Ryohei there.

"Mukuro-sama, what are you doing here?" Chrome asked as they walked into the room.

"Kufufuf, the Arcobaleno said there was something important he need to tell us." Mukuro said, looking over at Reborn who was leaning against the window, his fedora covering his eyes."Tsunayoshi isn't with you?"

"Is this about the trip to Italy?" Kyoko asked. "Is it because of all the attacks on Tsuna-kun?"

"Yes and No,the Ninth called me a few minutes ago with conformation from one of our members." Reborn said.

"Conformation about what?"

Reborn was silent for a few moments before he looked up at them.

"We received news that.."

~KHR~

Tsuna stretched his arms above his head, trying to rack his brain around what Reborn could be hiding from him. If it involved the Vongola, Reborn would tell him, unless he wasn't allowed to. Tsuna shook his head, letting out a soft yawn. He could worry about later, right now all he wanted was to hold his daughter and relax.

"What the?" He blinked when he saw a sleek black limo in front of his house.

He as he got closer, he was shocked to see Basil and Colonnello standing in his yard with Bianchi.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Yo Tsuna. Shouldn't you be in school?" Colonnello raised an eyebrow.

"Akira has been teething so I haven't been getting a full night sleep. Why are you guys here and what's with the limo?"

"The master is bring Lady Nana, Bianchi-san and the kids to Italy." Basil said.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at them. His dad taking his mom and the other on a trip to Italy a week before his class was, there was no way this was just coincidence.

"Oh Tsu-kun, you're home early." Nana said as she came out carrying a sleepy Akira.

"I wasn't feeling too good." Tsuna explained as he walked over and took Akira, who reached for him. "Hi my sky. Sleepy?"

The only response was a soft coo as Akira rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The brunet chuckled and kissed her forehead, before looking at his mom.

"So you guys are going to Italy?"

Instantly, Nana started giggling and blushing, place her hand on her cheek. "Isn't it wonderful, you father is take me and the kids as an anniversary present. Three months in Italy, it's almost like a second honeymoon."

" _Okay now I know there is more going on."_ Tsuna frowned, not liking being kept in the dark.

He looked over at Akira, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I guess I'm not going on our class trip."

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked as he walked out carrying Nana's bags ignoring the frantic monitions of his subordinates to keep quite. "Reborn said Akira with you when you guys leave."

A loud slap of Colonnello's hand against his forehead echoed in yard as Basil let out a sigh. Tsuna started at his father with a blank look. Suddenly, the temperature in the front yard dropped.

"What?" Tsuna asked, anger in his voice.

~KHR~

"Akira's asleep."

Anger molten chocolate eyes glanced at him, turning a bright orange for a second, before looking back at the dishes. Reborn let out a sigh, make a mental note severely maim Iemitsu for let it slip that they were taking Akira with them to Italy.

Tsuna felt two arms wrap around his waist, lazy kisses slowly being placed on his neck and shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you." He said.

Reborn let out a hum, smirking slightly as Tsuna let out a sigh, his shoulder slumping at a slight nip and suck on his pulse. He put the plate down and turn around, crossing his arms as he glanced at the hitman.

"I don't want to take her."

"I know, I'm not happy about it either, but we have no choice."

"Why? I can understand taking take my mom and the others, but why my class? They are all civilians."

"There was a mole."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I don't know how but I do know that they gave information on you and your family to someone. Once we found out about this, the ninth ordered that you all be brought to Italy." Reborn explained. "As for your class, if you and your guardian disappear for three months it will be easy to figure out who is part of the Vongola. If your whole class goes-"

"It will be harder figure out." Tsuna finished before letting out a sigh. "You sure there is no way I can get out of this?"

Reborn smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

"Fine, I'll go but what are we going to do about Akira?" Tsuna asked. "It will be weird if I show up carrying a one year old."

"I'll take her in the morning when I leave. I have to be there early." Reborn said. "I'll just say I'm bringing her to visit some relatives."

"You going to be able to handle a grumpy toddler in the early hours of the morning?" Tsuna teased, wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck.

A smirk spread across Reborn's face. "Well I've dealt with you, isn't much different."

"H-Mmph!"

Reborn captured Tsuna's mouth, nipping on his bottom lip. He pressed up against him, pinning him to the counter as his hand slowly moved to his hip. Tsuna let out muffled moan as he ran his fingers through Reborn's hair, tugging slightly as he felt something wet run along his bottom lip. Deciding his lover still needed to be punished, Tsuna denied him entry, smiling slightly at the slight growl he got. He pulled away and started kissing Reborn's neck, leaving nips in his wake.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this." Reborn said as he threaded his finger in Tsuna's hair and pulled him back for a kiss, his other hand slipping under the teen's shirt and ran it along the soft skin underneath.

Tsuna moaned softly as he parted his lips, allowing his lover's tongue to dominant his.

Every time thing started to get steamy between the two of them, they always got interrupted. Whether it was Tsuna's family and friends, Akira or mafia business, they never able to do more than a shirtless make out sensation with groping and intimate touching.

Tsuna let out a soft squeak as Reborn grabbed him by the back of his thighs and lifted him up, his legs wrapping around the older man's waist. A disappointed moan left them as they heard a soft cry come from the baby monitor.

Reborn pressed his face against Tsuna's neck as he set him on the counter. "Maybe she'll go back to sleep."

A louder cry caused both of them to sigh as the mood faded. Reborn pulled back and gave Tsuna a peak on the lip.

"I'll go check on her." He said before pulling away.

Tsuna watched as he walked out of the kitchen before he let out a disappointed sigh.

" _Maybe when my classmate will be willing to babysit on the trip."_ Tsuna wondered, wanting some alone time with his boyfriend so they could do more than just make out.

* * *

Star: *rubs the back of my head* I hope you guys like this. The rating on this might change, I'm still departing on if I want to put a smut in this or not. For those who are following my other KHR story, I'm almost done the other chapter, so that should hopefully be out soon. Again, I hope you guys like this, review, fave, and follow. I'm going to find Tsuna and watch a movie. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Hi guys, I want to thank you all for your wonderful review, and all the favorites and follow. I own only my oc's. Enjoy~.

* * *

"You know, I'm kind of getting excited about the trip." Hana said as the girls waited for homeroom to start. "You guys have talked about it a lot."

It was the Wednesday before the trip and everyone was excited. People has said they brought extra alarm clocks to ensure that they were at the school on time Friday morning, while others were having sleep overs with friends who lived close to the school

"Well, Haru and I have only been there a few times." Kyoko said, looking over at Chrome. "Chrome, you've been to the place we have been staying. Chrome?"

Chrome blinked a few times. "Huh? Sorry, just thinking about something."

"About what Reborn-kun said?" Haru asked.

"Yes."

Hana crossed her arms. "Is it really such a good idea to keep this kind of Information from Sawada?"

"Hana's right. Maybe we should tell Tsuna." Haru said. "I mean this is abou-"

"No."

The three girls looked at Chrome, who had a frown on her face.

"As much I know we would all like to tell Boss, this information is the last thing he needs to know right now." She said. "Not until the Vongola are absolutely sure."

"I guess you're right." Hana said, still not liking the idea.

"Kyaa!"

The girls looked over at another group of girls across the room and rolled their eyes. Sitting in the center of the group, on one of the desk, was Sato Miyuki. She was the school bitch, often flaunting new bag or jewelry and had a new boyfriend every month.

"It's beautiful Miyuki!" One girl said as she looked at the bracelet girl.

Miyuki smiled as she flipped her recently dyed auburn hair over her shoulder. "My dad bought it for me when I told him about the trip. You know, both my parent's works for the Japanese branch of the Vongola. My mom even met the next CEO of the Vongola."

The girls let out an excited squeal.

"My mom says he is extremely handsome and he is such a gentleman." Miyuki said.

"Do you think well be able to meet him?"

" _You already have."_ Chrome and the others thought as the other girls gushed about how it would be like meeting a prince.

Sadly for them, The Decimo was gay, taken and had a daughter.

"What would you do if you met him, Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki shrugged as she pulled out a mirror and lip stick from her bag. "I'm not interested really interested in him."

Her friends looked at her confused as she flicked open the mirror.

"Oh wait you and that basketball player are still going out." One girl said.

"Nope I dumped his ass last month." Miyuki opened her lip stick. "I have my eye on someone else."

"Who?"

"Riboyama-sensai."

"What?! B-But he is a teacher!"

"And he is also tall, dark, handsome, has an air of danger to him." Miyuki purred, her amber eyes darkening slightly." And I bet he is wonderful in bed."

That little comment got all her friends to blush and a disgusted look from Kyoko and the others. The bell rang and everyone moved to their seats as their home room teacher walked in with Reborn.

"Morning class, Riboyama-sensai has a few announcements regarding your trip on friend."

The room instantly filled with excitements as the mention of the trip. Enma looked towards the door, wondering if Tsuna had stayed home with Akira since Nana had already left for Italy.

"First off," Enma looked forword at Reborn. "Three other guest will be coming with us to Italy. Sasagawa Ryohei,Hibari Kyoko and Rokudo Mukuro."

"Eh! Hibari-san is going on the trip?!"

"No way!"

"I wonder why Sasgawa-senpai is going."

"Who is Rokudo Mukuro?"

"I don't know. Is he an upper classman?"

"The reason.." The class looked at Reborn." These three are going is to also watch over you. Due to personal reasons, my daughter will be going with us."

There was a moment of silence.

"EH!?"

"HE HAS A DAUGHTER!?"

"Wait does this mean he is married?!"

"But he doesn't wear a ring!"

"Maybe it's with his girlfriend?"

Just then, the door slammed open. All eye turned to a red-cheeked,out of breath Tsuna.

"Sawada, you're late!" The Homeroom teacher said.

"S-Sorry I overslept." Tsuna lied, as he walked in.

Someone in the front row stuck their foot out and Tsuna tripped over it. He would have face planted if someone hadn't caught him. The familiar sent of espresso, gun powder and cologne washed over him.

"You should really watch were you step, Dame-Tsuna. " Reborn said, getting a slight blush from the boy as he stood up right.

"Sorry, sensei." Tsuna said.

As he walked towards his desk, someone, once again stuck their foot out and tripped him. Snickers broke out as Tsuna fell. Rolling his eyes, he looked back to see who trip him and was surprised to see Miyuki glancing at him. She let out a huff before she looked forward and raised her hand. Tsuna sighed and stood up. Once he sat down, Enma tapped his shoulder.

"I thought you would be staying home with Akira today." He whispered as the class started asking questions about the trip.

"Harkua-san said that she could watch her for me today." Tsuna replied.

Harkua was an old friend of the Sawada's who used to watch Tsuna when she was in high school. She also owned a café/bakery that they liked to hang out at.

Tsuna sighed as he leaned forward on his desk. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Miyuki look back at him and glance.

What did he do?

~KHR~

"So any one packed for the trip?" Haru asked as the girls, minus Hana, Tsuna and Enma walked to Haruka's café.

Tsuna let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair."I having a hard time telling if I'm over packing or under packing."

He and the others had clothes in Italy, but it would looked weird if they showed up without a suitcase. Granted, his class would most likely laugh at him if he showed up with one suit case.

"Don't you have to pack for Akira too?" Kyoko asked. "Why not just back her clothes in one of your suitcase? Isn't her first trip to Italy after all?"

"I could do that. Most of her clothes will most likely fit in my largest suitcase." Tsuna said, frowning slightly.

"You still aren't too keen about taking her to Italy, are you?" Enma said.

"It's not that I don't want to take her. Reborn and I have talked about bring her. It's just..." Tsuna trailed off.

"Hey." Enma put his hand on his shoulder. "Reborn said that they are upping security for the trip and I told the other that we were coming. Akira will be well protected."

Tsuna nodded, even though it didn't make him feel any better about bringing her.

Haruka looked up as Tsuna, Chrome and walked in, giggling as the one year old babbled to an older lady, hitting her hand on the glass of the display case.

"What are you doing, Akira?" Tsuna asked.

"She is helping, Sakura-san pick out some sweets, right Kira-chan?" Haruka giggled.

Akira looked up for a second before returning to smacking the glass.

Sakura-san giggled. "She is quite a little helper. I'll take some sugar cookies and double chocolate delights."

Haruka nodded as Akira realized her mother was there and ran over to him, squealing as she hugged his leg. Tsuna chuckled as Akira held her arms up to him, wanting to be picked up.

"Your daughter is quite the cutie." Sakura said as Tsuna picked her up.

"Here you go, Sakura-san." Haruka said, smiling as she handed the woman a box.

"Thank you. Bye Bye Kira-chan."

"ey ey!" Akira said, opening and closing her hand as the woman left.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Tsuna said, looking at Haruka.

The woman shook her head. "Besides being a little fussy at lunch, she was good girl."

Something caught Haruka's eyes and cause her to frown. Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. Outside was a black car with tinted window.

"That is the fifth time that car has drove past here." Hakura said.

"Do you think they are lost?"Kyoko asked as the watch a blond woman in a suit and sunglasses get out of the back.

An uneasy feeling washed over Tsuna as the woman walked into the shop, the click of her heels echoing through the shop as she walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me." She asked, a slight accent in her voice. "Would you happen to know how to get to the Grand Namimori Hotel? Our GPS is on the fritz and I'm afraid we keep going in circles."

"I would return your gps then cause that Hotel is on the other side of town." Haruka said. "I have a map of the city and I can draw the route for you if you like."

"That would be wonderful." The woman smiled. "Thank you."

As Haruka went in the back, the woman looked around the shop until her eyes landed on Tsuna and the others.

"My, what a cutie." The woman said, looking at Akira before looking at Tsuna. "What is her name?"

"Akira." Tsuna said.

"Hi Akira." The woman smiled, waving at the Vongola princess.

Akira started at the woman before she hid her face in Tsuna's neck, gripping his shirt slightly.

"Sorry, she a bit shy." Tsuna said, rubbing his hand on her back.

The woman smiled. "It's alright. She is very cute. I bet she'll be beautiful when she is older. Her parents must be proud to have such a cute daughter."

Tsuna's hold on Akira tighten ever so slightly as Haruka came out from the back and handed the woman the map. The woman said thank you and bided them goodbye.

"Chrome." Tsuna said in Italian once the car pulled away.

"Yes boss?" The indigo haired girl responded.

"I need you to make illusions of us leaving and heading towards the park. Something about that woman just doesn't sit right with me."

"Yes boss."

~KHR~

"What do you want us to do Boss?"

They watched as the group of teens walked out of the café, the blonde's attention on the one year old in the brunette's arms. She took off her sunglasses and stared at the lens, a picture of the teen and Akira reflecting in them.

"Let's follow them for a bit, see they go. Especially, the boy and the toddler. " She said, smirking at the picture. "It seems our little mole might be right after all."

~KHR~

"This one or this one?"

Akira looked up for a second before she plopped her head back on the bed, rubbing her cheek against her papa's pillow. Tsuna smiled and put down the two dresses on the bed. He laid down on his side of the bed, propping his head up on his hand, and watched as Akira let out a yawn. He chuckled, she was just too cute, there was no doubted in his mind that she would have his class wrapped around her little finger just like everyone else.

"Why are you so cute?" Tsuna asked.

"Because she is our daughter."

Tsuna looked over his shoulder as Reborn walked into the room, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Packing all her stuff into one suit case?" He asked, looking at the clothes and suitcase at the end of the bed.

"Mhm, but my helper is falling asleep on me." Tsuna said, slowly rubbing Akira's back. "Speaking of which, we need to get rid of some of her baby clothes."

"We'll do it when we get back."

Tsuna let out a hum as he ran the back of his finger across the now sleeping toddler's cheek. "You packed?"

"Yeah, you?" Reborn asked, putting the towel around his neck as he smirked at the teen. "You better not wait till the last minute."

"Hey, it's not my fault you waited til the day before to tell me!"

Reborn rolled his eyes as he tossed his towel at his lover. "I told you two weeks before that you had to go that summit with ninth."

"No yo-"

Reborn cut Tsuna off with a sift peak on the lip. "Tone it down or you'll wake her up."

The two of them looked at Akira who was sprawled out in the center of the bed.

"She takes after you." Reborn said, smirking. "Such a tiny person taking up a tone of space."

Tsuna rolled his eye and hit the hitman lightly on the chest. He sat up and finished packing Akira's bag while Reborn took their sleeping princess to her room. After a quick shower, Tsuna returned into the bed room to find Reborn looking over some file. He crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around the hitman's neck, letting out a squeal as Reborn fell back, pinning Tsuna under him.

"Get off." Tsuna groaned.

"Hmm, no."

"Reborn, get off. You're heavy."

Reborn turned over and glanced down at the teen."Are you calling me fat, Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-No."

"You're lying. "He growled, pressing his face to the teen's neck. "For that,you need to be punished."

Tsuna bit his lip hissing in pain as Reborn bit into his skin, shivering as the hitman sucked on his neck. He reached up to push him away only to have his wrist grabbed and pinned down. A soft moan esquaped him as Reborn dragged his tounge across his adem's apple and bit into the other side, repeating the processes. Tsuna groaned in disappointment as Reborn gave his neck one last nip before pulling away, smirking at the bright red marks on the teen's neck.

"You're a jerk, you know?" The teen grumbled as the older man got off him.

"You love me."

"Sadly." Tsuna sighed as he sat up.

He stood up and walked over to the mirror. His jaw dropped at the sight of the marks. Tsuna whirled around and was about to yell at the smirking hitman, when he remembered the sleeping toddler down the hall. Reborn chuckled as the teen walked over to his side of the bed and got under the cover. The hitman reached over and turned off the light before getting under the covers himself. Tsuna let out a grumble as Reborn pressed up against his back, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. The two of them drifted off with in minutes.

~KHR~

"Are you positive?"

"Yes sir."

"And she is in the care of the Vongola Decimo?"

"From what we have been informed, yes."

"I See…...Abriana, I want you to send some of our men to this town and retrieve our little…Principessa."

"Right away, sir."

~KHR~

Tsuna jolted awake, gasping for air. His hyper intuition ringing loudly in the back of his head. Reborn, awoken by the sudden movement, opened his eyes just as Tsuna rushed out of the room and down the hall, after the teen in second.

"Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he looked in Akira's room, Leon, who wasn't to please to be waken up, in gun form in his hand.

Tsuna looked into the crib, his panicked look shifting into one a relief. Akira was still asleep, curled up under her blanket, cuddling her Natsu plushie that Nana had made her. He reached down and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Akira let out a loud yawn, her eye fluttering open for a brief moment before closing again. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as Reborn walked over to him, wrapping his arm around the teen as Tsuna leaned into him.

"I thought she was.." Tsuna pressed his face against Reborns shoulder, sighing." My hyper intuition was going crazy and I just.."

"I know." Reborn pressed a kiss to his forehead. "But she is safe."

"Mama?"

The two of them looked in the crib as Akira sat up, rubbing her eyes as she started looked up at her parents, sleepy dark chocolate eyes confused at why they were there.

"Hey, my sky." Tsuna said, picking her up. "Sorry, we did you wake you?"

Akira just cuddled against Tsuna, letting out a soft coo before drifting off. Tsuna pressed his face into her hair, the sweet scent of vanilla reassuring him that she was here in his arms.

"Want her to sleep with us?" Reborn asked softly, knowing there was no way Tsuna would leave her alone.

After a moment, Tsuna nodded and the two of them walked back to their room. Reborn walked over and placed Leon on the dresser, the chameleon climbing on to his fedora and curling up. He looked over his shoulders and gave a real smile. On the bed, Akira ha her head tucked under Tsuna's chin while he had a protective arm around her. Reborn crawled into bed, laying an arm across the two of them. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at him. Reborn pressed his lip against his forehead, giving his hip a reassuring squeezes. The teen smiles, tucking his head under the older man's chin.

The three of them fell asleep, unaware of the storm brewing.

* * *

Star: uh oh, there more going on then we know~

Misaki: What are you doing?* looks at star who is behind the couch.*

Star: Um…I feel safe behind the couch cause well I cant tell you yet. Tell me what you guys think, fave, review and follow. Thank you and good night. *ducks behind the couch.*


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki: *gives Star a blank look.* Dirty.

Star: What?

Misaki: *points a finger at Star* Dirty.

Star: Okay I've thought about putting some smuts in but I'm goin-

Misaki: Dirty!

Star: Okay I guess I'll tell you guys in a bit. I own nothing, but my ocs. Enjoy! *Chases after Misaki with rope and duck tape.*

* * *

"Akira, no."

His daughter pouted as Reborn gently took Tsuna's Vongola gear out of her hands.

"Your mother need to stop leaving this lying around." He said under his breath as he set it down on the counter.

Akira shot her father a look, pushing her bottom lip out more. Reborn chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as he put on her jacket. He knew she was going to be crabby for little bit due to her getting up an hour earlier.

"Let's go give Mama a kiss before we go, hmm?" The hitman asked, picking her up off the counter and walking to the bed room.

Seeing the teen still a sleep made the hitman smirk as he quietly walked across the room and place Akira on the bed. The one year old crawled up to her mother's face, which was half smashed in his pillow. Feeling a present near his face, Tsuna cracked open one eye and snorted at the sight of what her father had put her in.

Reborn had dressed her in black short sleeve shirt, a denim skirt and orange leggings. From the words he could see, he knew that Reborn had put her in the 'If you think I'm cute wait till you see my daddy.' onesie. To top it all off, his beloved boyfriend had put her in the cute, orange lion themed hoodie the girls had gotten her, complete with two round ear and a tiny tail on the back.

"Reborn…there is a lion cub on out bed." He sleepily told his boyfriend.

"Mhm."

Akira giggled, getting a smile from her mother as he reached out and patted her head. She let out a slight squeal as Tsuna pulled the blanket over them, pulling her into a cuddle.

"Mama!"

"Mmm, I think I'm going to keep her with me. She's nice, small and warm." Tsuna said as he cuddled his little sky.

Reborn rolled his eyes as he pulled the covers off them, ignoring the protest he got as he pulled the teen's warmth away. "Nope she is going with me."

"Noo~."

"Yes."

Tsuna let out a tired whine. "Why~."

"Cause it would look suspicious if I didn't show up with the daughter I said I was bringing."

Akira squirmed in Tsuna's arms, pushing herself up and looked between her parents. Why was Mama still in bed? Papa said that they were leaving. The one year old pouted.

"Mama up?"

Tsuna let out a yawn. "In a little bit. You are going to go with Papa and I'll see you in a bit,kay?"

"Why don't you give him a kiss? If you do that he'll have to get his lazy butt ready." Reborn said, sitting on the bed next to them.

Akira gave him a kiss and Tsuna faked a disappointed sigh. "I guess since I got from a kiss the adorable princess, I can't fall back asleep."

Tsuna sat up and stretched before he stared at his boyfriend. The hitman raised an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and leaned over, giving Tsuna a quick peck. The teen pouted, usually his morning kisses were a little more than just a peak.

"That's all your getting for now. We have to go." Reborn said.

"Fine."

Tsuna hugged Akira one last time, peppering kisses all over her face. He and Reborn shared one more kiss before Reborn picked up Akira and headed out the door. He waited till he heard the door close before he flopped backwards. The teen rolled over and pressed his face into Reborn's pillow.

A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

~KHR~

"Oh Riboyama-sensai, Good morning."

Reborn nodded to the principle and Nezu-sensai, setting Akira down. They had told the students to meet in the class room. It was still early and there only a few students there, some of them trying to catch a few extra Zs.

"Is this your daughter?" The principle said, smiling as Akira latched onto her father's leg, looking around.

"Yes. This is Akira."

The principle knelt down and smiled at the one year old. "Hello Akira."

The one year old started at the older man before she hid her face in Reborn's pants.

"Sorry about that, I had to wake her up earlier then she is used to."

"Riboyama-sensai, are you sure it's such a good idea to bring your daughter on this trip?" Nezu said frowning as he pushed up his glasses. "I mean, surely there is someone to watch her? What about her mother or a relative."

Ignoring the annoyed twitch in his eyebrow and the urged to use Leon to shoot the man, Reborn placed his hand on Akira's head, causing the one year old to flinch slightly and look up at her father.

"All my relatives are in Italy. Sadly, her mother pasted away when Akira was only a few months old." Reborn lied, faking a sad smile as if he was thinking of Akira's mother as he looked down at her.

Nezu looked uncomfortable, Reborn smirking inwardly at the guilt on the man's face, before muttering an apology and excusing himself.

"I'm sorry,Riboyama-sensai." The principle apologized, but Reborn shook his head. "We weren't aware that-"

"It's alright. I don't tell lot of people." He assured the man. "Akira remind me of her. Kind of like how she is right now."

~KHR~

"Achoo!"

Tsuna sniffed, rubbing his nose as he turned up hot water.

~KHR~

The principle looked relived. "I see. Well if you'll excuse me, I have a few thing to do."

Once the principle left the room, Reborn looked down at his daughter and raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly. "Stai aggrappandosi a me fino a quando Mama arriva qui, vero?"

Akira tilted her head. "Mama?"

"Sarà qui più tardi." Reborn said, chuckling as she pouted.

"Kira-chan!"

Akira looked towards the voice and smiled brightly. "Aru! Koko! Crome!"

The one year old let go of Reborn's leg and ran over to the girls. Chrome knelt down and holding out her arms, Akira giggled as she ran into her aunt's arms. There was no doubt in Reborn's mind that female mist was Akira's favorite aunt.

"Kyaa! Kira-chan you look so cute. See Kyoko I told you that she would look cute in it that hoodie." Haru said looking at Kyoko, who nodded.

"What are you three doing her so early?" He asked leaning against the teacher's desk.

"Tsuna asked us to come early in case you need us to help with Akira." Kyoko smiled.

"I See. Where is Ryohei and Kurokawa?"

"Hana said she had to stop to by her house to grab something and Onii-chan went with her."

"Hmm." Reborn felt his lip twitch in amusement as Chrome looked off to the side, a blush and amused smile on her face.

The two of them knew what the two teens were really doing. After all the sun guardian had been gone for three weeks and was dying for some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Do you girls think you can keep Akira occupied? I need to do something before the other's arrive." Reborn asked as Chrome picked up Akira.

The female mist nodded. "Of course."

"Is it alright is we take her around the school?" Haru asked.

Reborn nodded, holding up a clip board. "Yes, just sign in first."

As the girls sign in, the hitman walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed one button and brought it to his ear.

"Hey it's me. Any news?"

~KHR~

"Okay, keys for Haruka,wallet,pills,gloves, and my Ring is-"

Tsuna hear the doorbell ring and a argument on the other side of the door. He walked over, unlocked the door and opened it, rolling his eye.

"I will remind you guys that Mika-san had amazing hearing for an old woman and I rather start the day with a lecture about how us young people can't be quite."

"Sorry Tsuna." Takashi chuckled as he wrapped around his stubborn boyfriend's shoulders. "All set?"

"Yeah I just have to grab my ring." The don said.

The teen walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the bare spot next to the sink. He could have sworn he left it next to the sink when he was giving Akira a bath last night. He looked around the kitchen, checking behind the toaster and in the cabinets.

"Oh no…" Tsuna whispered nervously. "Natsu."

He waited for the sound of the sky lion but it never came.

"Nononono."

"Juudaimie?" Hayato asked, watching confused as their sky rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall.

A few minutes later Tsuna came rushing back and grabbed his suitcase, opening it. He rummaged through his bag, a frantic look on his face as he pulled out his clothes.

"Tsuna?"

"I can't find it."

His guardians gave him a confused look.

"Find what, Tsuna?"

"My ring. My Vongola gear."

"What?!" His friends asked, surprised.

Tsuna ran his fingers through his hair, trying to rack his brain on where his ring could be. "I know, well I was pretty sure that I left it next to the sink when I gave Akira bath last night, but now I can't find it."

Takashi took a quick glance at his watch. "Well we still have 45 minutes and it's takes less then five minutes to get there. I'm sure we can find it."

Easier said than done.

~KHR~

"Kay!"

"She is adorable!"

"I love her hoodie."

"Can I hold her please?"

"Um guys, do you think you can back up a bit?" Chome asked as Akira looked at girls with fearful wide eyes, holding onto the girl's leg.

She, Kyoko and Haru had let Akira walk around up and down the hall when some of girls form their class saw the little lion. Instantly the girl's had swarmed Akira, scaring her cause her grab onto the closet person.

"Hey, stop it."

They all looked over behind them as a girl with brown hair and green eye with glasses gave them a look. She wore a black and white striped shirt with at pair of jeans.

"Morning, Rika-san." Haru greeted as the two girls walked over to them.

"Morning. I hope you guys signed in, if not they will mark you ascent for the trip."

Realizing they hadn't the girl rushed off, Kyoko and the others letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Rika-chan." Kyoko smiled.

"It's no problem." Rika said, kneeling down to Akira, who hide her face against Chomes's leg. "Who is this?"

"This is Akira, Riboyama-sensai's daughter."

"Ah." The one year old peaked out at her. "Hi Akira. I'm Rika. I really like your lion hoodie."

"Nuts." Akira said quietly.

"Nuts?" Rika asked.

"It's her stuffed lion." Haru said. "Kyoko and I bought the hoodie for her. Nuts is her stuff lion."

"I see." Rika said, smiling at Akira. "You make a cute lion."

Akira gave the teen a shy smiled.

"Akira." The one year old looked at Haru. "Is okay if Rika walked with us?"

She looked at the girl before looking back at Haru, nodding with a big smile.

"She like to walk doesn't she?" Rika giggled as she stood up and the five of them started walking down the hall.

The three girls nodded as Akira walked ahead of them, looking around. She could hear people moving around in the rooms and would stop and stare at the doors before continuing on her way.

"How old is she?" Rika asked.

"She turned one last month." Kyoko said.

"Really? She is little for a one year." Rika said surprised, getting a giggle from Chrome and the others.

It was true, Akira was slightly smaller than most kids her age, but that didn't stop her. She still managed to keep her parents and her aunts and uncles on their toes.

"Dada!" Akira said as she saw her father at the end of the hallway.

The girls rolled their eyes as the saw Miyuki and her friends all standing around him. Rika had spent half the morning listening to her cousin talk about how she planned to get their teachers attention.

"Dada!"

"Ah, Kira-chan be careful." Kyoko called out as the one year old speed down the hall.

Reborn, having hear her call, turned his head as his daughter ran towards him. The girls instantly cooed and squealed at how cute she was.

"Kira, slow down." Reborn said, walking towards her.

A flash back of a young Tsuna flashed in his minded as Akira trip and fell face first into the floor with a loud smack. There was silences as the one year old sat up, looking up at her father. Instantly tears filled her eyes as she felt the pain spread across her nose, cheeks and forehead. Akira let out a few hiccupped sobs as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I told you to slow down,Principessa." Reborn said as Aki cried, holding her arms out to him.

The one year old gave him a tearful look before crying some more. Reborn knelt down and looked at her. He was about to say something when a glow came from her pocket. He felt a flare of mist flame over him and Akira as Natsu appeared next to the crying toddler. Natsu instantly nuzzled her cheek at the sight of her tears, purring slightly.

Akira sniffed, her cries dying down at the sight of the sky lion. "Nuts?"

"Gao."

"Akira, did you take Mama's ring after I told you no?"

The one year old flinched slightly at the scolding tone in her father's voice, before she looked at him with wide eyes. Reborn sighed and picked her up, nodding a thanks to the female mist for hiding the sky lion. He reached in the pocket of his daughter's and pulled out Tsuna's Vonogola Gear. He sighed and looked down at Nastu, who looked around before looking up at him, confused.

"Not even out of Japan and you're already causing chaos." Reborn said as he looked at Akira.

Akira just giggled and cuddled against him. Yup, defiantly his daughter.

~KHR~

"What am I going to do!?"

Hayato and Takashi shared a concerned look as their don paced around the room, his fingers laced in his hair. They had about fifteen minutes to get to school and they still hadn't found his ring.

"I know I should always have my ring but it was late when I gave Akira a bath and I was tired. I thought I could just grab it in the morning. He's going to kill me, Reborn is going to kill me! No here is what he will do, he'll beat me until I'm almost dead then heal me an-HIEEEE!"

Tsuna looked terrified at his phone started ringing. He slowly pulled it out and winced at the number before pressing the answer button.

"H-Hello?"

" _I have your ring."_

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

" _Akira grabbed it this morning when I wasn't looking. Stop leaving it around. Also you have ten minutes to get here."_

Tsuna blinked as the hitman hung up on him before looking at the time.

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

~KHR~

"So the little princess stole Tsunayoshi's ring." Mukuro chuckled as he and the other watched said culprit chase after the sky lion. To everyone else it looked like she was playing with a orange ball, thanks to Chrome's illusion.

Nezu-sensai doing on final roll call before they got on the bus and Tsuna, Hayato and Takashi had yet to show up.

"I wonder with were they are?" Kyoko said.

"I hope they get here soon." Haru added.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"Nezu called out.

There was a moment of silence before the class started breaking out into snickers and whispers.

"Dame-Tsuna isn't here."

"He must have forgotten and over slept."

"This is gonna be great!"

"He probably didn't want to embarrass himself."

Enma and the others frowned as the class laughed. Mukuro was tempted to cast and illusion over them, showing them all their greatest fears. Akira paused, looking over as she hear her mother's name being said, though she didn't like the tone they were talking in. She looked around but she didn't see her mama. Natsu walked over, confused at why she suddenly had stop.

"Gao?"

Akira looked at lion, patting Natsu. "No mama…"

Akira looked around once more, where was he? Dada had told her that he would be soon, but where was he? Akira sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She wanted her Mama.

"Aw, what's wrong Akira-chan?"

The one year old looked up as Miyuki smiled at her. She didn't like her, she talked and looked at her papa like those ladies did sometimes. They always had this weird look in their eyes when they talked to him with weird smiles on their faces. She had heard her mother talk to him like that and papa like when he did, but when the ladies talked to him like that he always looked at them with a blank look or looked annoyed.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Miyuki asked, kneeling.

She felt her eyebrow twitch as Akira frowned at her and looked away. Okay so she wasn't a big fan of kid, but if she wanted to get close to Riboyama-sensai, her best chance would be through his daughter.

"Ne, Kira-chan, why don't we find your daddy? It's almost time to leave." Miyuki said, picking up her up.

Natsu growled as Akira instantly started squirming and fussing in the teen's arms. He wanted nothing more then to bit her for touching his charge but he wasn't allowed to.

"Kira-chan, calm down we are going to find you daddy." Miyuki gritted her teeth as she tried to calm the one year old.

"No! Mama!" Akira screamed, getting the attention of the others.

"What are you doing?" A slightly out of breath voice asked.

Miyuki turned to look at the voice and scowled. "Well look who decided to show up. Dame-Tsuna."

Instantly, Akira reached for the teen, whining loudly as she kicked her legs. Tsuna walked over and took her, ignoring as Miyuki furiously asked what he was doing. Miyuki blinked confused as the toddler insanely calmed down and even snuggled into the Dame-Tsuna.

"H-How-"

"SAWADA YOU'RE LATE!" Nezu yelled, point at the student, causing everyone to look at him.

"He actually showed up!"

"Well he's late,so he can't go."

"Haha, you're right."

"I guess he showed up for nothing, then."

Nezu cleared his throat before giving the teen a smirk. "I'm afraid to say that since you were late, you aren't allowed on the trip, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

Hayato glanced angrily at the man, pulling out sticks of dynamite. "You bastard, how dear you talk to Juudaimie like that."

"Now now, Hayato. I'm sure sensei didn't mean it." Takashi said, sending an overly friendly smile at their teacher. "We got here at eight, so we are on time."

Nezu felt a shiver of fear ran down his spine before he composed himself. "You three were supposed to be here before eight and sign in."

"Something wrong here, Nezu-sensai?"

Nezu looked over his shoulder and smirked as Reborn walked over them. Surely he would agree with that these three shouldn't be allowed on the trip.

"I'm sorry sensai." Tsuna said, shift Akira in his arms slightly. "I thought I lost something and Hayato and Takashi were helping me search for it and we lost track of time."

"They were late and you did say anyone who wasn't here, wasn't allowed on the trip." Nezu reminded him.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "I did say that but we have yet to leave and they are here. So I guess they're safe."

"B-But-"

"However,they will be punished for being late." Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirked. "Since Akira seems to like you, Sawada, you'll be in charge of her the whole trip."

"What?!" Tsuna yelled, looking at his lover in fake surprise and disbelief.

"Did I stutter Sawada?" Reborn shot him a look.

"N-No."

"Good."

Tsuna sighed as the hitman told everyone to get on the bus. He felt someone bump his shoulder and raised an eyebrow as Miyuki glanced at him. What did he do to her now? He shook his head and looked at his daughter.

"I heard from Dada you took my ring." Akira started at him with her dark down eyes before she hid he face in his shoulder. "I thought so."

"You had us worred for a second." Enma said as he and the other walked over to him, the redhead handing him his ring. "We thought you weren't going to show up."

Tsuna nodded as he took the ring and put it on. "We basically tore up the apartment looking for this thing."

"How did Akira take it anyway?" Ryohei asked, raiseing an eyebrow.

"I took it off when I took her a bath last night and I left it on the counter. Reborn said she must grabbed it this morning when he wasn't looking."

"Hey!" They all looked over as Rika called to them. "Come on, you guys."

They all got on the bus and Tsuna grabbed the first seat he could see closest to the front. A

"Mind is I sit here?" Tsuna looked up at Rika.

"You sure you want to sit with me?" He asked.

Rika shrugged. "Well it's either you or my cousin and I rather not with her current mood."

"Well when you put it that way."

Rika giggled as she sat down next to him, looking at Akira, who was resting her head on Tsuna's shoulder. "She seems tired."

Tsuna nodded, slowly rubbing her back. "Yeah."

"It suck that you have to watch her the whole trip."

The teen gave a one shoulder shrug. "It's okay. I actually babysit her for Sensai sometimes with Kyoko and the other.

"Really?"

"Mhm, that how she is comfortable around us."

"I guess you're her favorite."

Tsuna chuckled, smiling. "You can say that."

The brunette felt heat rise to her cheeks, looking away quickly before the other could see it. Sawada looked handsome when he smiled, it was a surprise he didn't have girls after him. She really didn't see what was why they called him Dame-Tsuna, sure he didn't have the highest grade but he was a really nice person.

"Rika-san?" Tsuna asked. "Are you alright?"

Rika looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Maybe she could get to know him a little better on this trip.

* * *

Star: *Sits on a tied up and gagged Misaki.* I hope you guys like it. Akira such a cutie. I was thinking of changing the rating of this and addling some lemony goodness to this story. *Giggles* I put a poll up on my page, please vote yes, no or don't care/don't mind. I'll see you guys later. *waves as Misaki struggles*


	4. Chapter 4

Star:Hey Guys! First off I want to say thank you all you're reviews, favorites, and follows, I'm really glad you like my story, it's funny that in the short time this has been up, it has almost as many people following as my other KHR story. Here are the results of the poll so far.

Yes:4

No:0

Don't care/Don't mind: 1

Star: *Giggles* Still too early to be sure but as of right now you guys want lemony goodness in this story and I love it. Sadly I only own the cutie Akira and my other OCs . On With the Story!

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me…" Tsuna said in disbelief as he stared out the window of the terminal with his class.

It was times like these Tsuna wished he wasn't the heir to a mafia, correction the LARGEST mafia family in the world. Why you ask? Simple, they can never do anything small, the Vongola has to show off.

In this case, the plane they sent to pick them up was a three floor luxury, jumbo jet.

"So it's this the new one?" Enma asked, chuckling slightly at the unamused look his best friend sent his way.

Tsuna sighed, setting Akira down. "Why can't we take a normal plane and sit in first class? Why did they have to ride on a privet, freaking jumbo jet?"

Akira walked up to the window, pressing her face to the glass with wide eyes awe. Outside she could see large white thing, some with different colors on them. As looked around at them, she saw one that caught her eye. It was black and bigger on then the other, what caught her eye was a gold picture on it. It was one she had remembered seeing on her mama's papers.

"You see the planes, my sky?" Akira looked up as her mother knelt behind her.

She looked back outside before looking at Tsuna, pointing at black plane."Eh!"

Tsuna nodded. "Yup, that's our plane. We're going to go see Nonno, and Zio Xan."

A bright smile spread across her face at the mention of one of her favorite uncles.

"Io An!"

Tsuna smiled. "Yup Zio Xan."

"Akira I thought I was favorite." Enma sniffed, whipping away a fake tear as his best friends rolled his eyes. "You never get this excited to see me."

"Juddiame. I grabbed your passports for you." Hayato said as he, the other guardians and the girls walked over to them.

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he took both passports.

The don looked at his guardian like a parent reminding his children to behave. "Promise me you six will behave. I know you guys don't particularly like how the class treats me and I know the rest of the Vongola will be just as bad but I would like to try and get through this trip without anyone finding out that the Vongola is really a mafia syndicate."

Over the years, the tenth generation had formed a strong bond with each other, even Mukuro and Kyoya had seemed to have a weird respect for each other, though the mist still knew how to get under the cloud's skin that would never change.

"One more thing." Tsuna looked over at Akira, who was still enhanced by the airplanes before looking back at his guardians. "I need Akira to be your top priority on this trip. I'm still not too keen on bringing her to Italy after what happened the last time and with the whole selection coming up.…"

"Don't worry, Juddiame." Hayato reassured him. "We won't let anything happen to Akira."

"He's right." Takashi grinned.

Ryohei punched his fist in to his palm."Anyone who thinks about touching her will extremely regret it."

"Kufufu, you have my word that the little princess will be safe." Mukuro smirked.

"Hn." Was the only responds Kyoya gave but they knew that he would bit anyone to death if they harmed Akira.

"Don't forget about us Tsuna." Haru said, as the girls nodded. "If anyone even things about hurting Akira, they will have to deal with us."

Tsuna smiled at his friends, feeling a little more at ease at. "Thank you guys."

Akira let out a yawn and Tsuna chuckled, picking her up. "I'm going to change her quick before we have to aboard."

"Do you think the Arcobaleno will tell him soon?" Mukuro asked once the teen was out of range.

"Reborn isn't going to tell him. "Enma frowned. "At least not until there is some kind of activity. I do know that they caught the mole but Reborn said he isn't saying anything."

"So they don't know what information he leaked." Takashi said darkly.

"And with the selection coming up…"Chrome trailed off.

"The only thing we can do is watch over them and wait." Hayato said.

The other nodded in agreement, though they weren't happy about it.

~KHR~

"Are those real diamonds?"

"Forget the diamonds, I want to know if that is REAL GOLD!"

"This is Amazing!"

"The Vongola really knows how to travel in style."

"I wonder what floors is on the others."

"Oh my god, this has to be-Ouch! Rika!"

Said teen snickered as her cousin glanced at her, rubbing her arm. Miyuki huffed before walking away from her. Rika rolled her eye and sat down in one of the open seats. She leaned back in her seat, sighing slightly. The seats had to be the softest things in the world and they had leg room.

"Comfy?"

She jumped slightly and looked up at Tsuna who was smiling at her.

"Sawada-san." Rika exclaimed, looking up where she could she part of their teacher's fedora peeking out before looking back at the teen. "I thought you would be closer to Riboyama-sensai. You know since you are watching Akira-chan.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "Your cousin kind took my seat, heh.."

Rika groaned and gave Tsuna an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's alright. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

Tsuna sat down and sighed, slumping back into his seat.

Rika giggled. "Comfy?"

"Very. Why can't all airlines have seats like this?"

"I was just thinking that." Rika said, leaning back in her chair and stretching her legs." And this leg room too."

Tsuna chuckled as a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes out walked down from the stairs at the front. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black double breasted vest and black slacks. On the right side of her vest was the Vongola crest.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Emilia, I'm the head stewardess. Welcome to the Vongola's airbus, La Principessa Luminosa. Are you excited for your trip?" She chuckled as the teens broke out in excited cheers.

"Alright alright settle down." She waited for the cheer to quite. "A few things before we take off. The Prinipessa has three floors. The first floor, this floor that we are on now. The second floor is all recreation. There is a restaurant, Game room, lounge area and casino. The third floor, however, is off limit."

"Why is that?" One girl asked.

"The third floor is reserved for the Decimo, his guardians and his friends." Emilia said" Any other question?"

There a few questions, simple ones like how long will the flight be and what kind of food the restaurant had, and after answering them, Emilia told them to buckle up and enjoy the ride. As he buckled, Tsuna noticed Rika shift anxiously in her seat, gripping the armrest.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rika nodded slowly." Yeah I'm fine."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her. "Rika, you look like you are going to be sick."

Rika looked him, nervously biting her lip before she let out a sigh. "Actually….I hate take-off. I'm fine up in the air and when landing, but taking off scares the hell out of me. I'll be fine once we are in the air."

Rika looked out the window, her stomach tying itself in a knot as the plane started moving. It was okay, she just had to remind herself that take off was just like going up a hill on a roller coaster. She took a shaky breath, closing her eyes as the plane sped up, her heart pounding slightly in her chest.

Suddenly, she felt someone take her hand and give it a reassuring squeezes. She opened her eyes and looked over at Tsuna, who gave her a reassuring smile.

A blushed spread across her cheeks as she looked at him."S-Sawada, what are y-?"

"Have you ever been to Italy before?" Tsuna asked.

The brunette blinked, confused. "Um n-no, I haven't. Sawada why a-"

"Have you ever been in any part of Europe?"

"Umm, I went with my parents on business trip to France for a few weeks."

"That's amazing, did you see the Eiffel Tower?" Tsuna said, smiling as his plane worked and Rika started to relax.

"No, we were in the city of Toulouse. I did get see the Carmelie chapel." A slight jolt as the plane started to pull up caused Rika unconsciously squeezes Tsuna's hand. "W-What about you?"

"I've been to Italy a few times." Rika looked at him surprised. "I know. Surprise Dame-Tsuna had been out of the country. Actually, I have family living there."

"Really?"

"My grandpa and my uncle. My Dad actually to my mom and siblings to visit them.

Suddenly Emilia's voice came on from the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you can now move about the plane."

Rika blinked a few times as everyone started moving, her gaze moving look out the window. She realized Tsuna had distracted the whole time the plane has taken off.

"That wasn't so bad huh?" Tsuna joked as Rika looked at him.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sawada."

"No problem."

Rika ignored the small sliver of disappointment she felt as Tsuna pulled his hand away. The two of them stood up as Rika's friend's called to her. Rika gave Tsuna one last grateful smile before joining her friends.

"I saw what you did." Tsuna looked over his shoulder at the smiling blond.

"She is a good person. It's good to see you again, Emilia."

"It good to see you too Decimo. You as well, Reborn-san." Emilia said as the hitman walked up to join them.

Her eyes fell on the toddler in Reborn's arms, a sad smile gracing her lips. "She has gotten so big. Her parents would be proud."

Emilia had been good friends of Akira's birth parents, as well as high ranking member and assassin in their famigila. She had been the primary candidate to take Akira, but after seeing Tsuna and Reborn with her, Emilia knew she would never take Akira away from them.

"You know you are always welcome to come and see her." Tsuna said. "She's young now, but I think when she is older, she would love to hear about her parent."

Emilia smiled. "Thank you Decimo. I was planning on visiting but with the recent events, Nono has asked me to take over as the head of security for your trip."

"I see. Will you be at the hotel with us?"

"My second in command, Pietro will be with you there. I have to go to the villa and make sure everything is ready for when you go there." Emilia faked a depressing sigh. "Sadly I work with children who get into trouble without me there. I can't trust them by themselves."

Tsuna laughed, completely understanding how she felt. Sometimes he felt like more like a kindergarten teacher when dealing with his guardians then a mafia boss.

Another flight attendant came down the steps. "Excuse me, Emilia. There is a video call for you as well as for Master Reborn."

"By the way." Tsuna started as Reborn handed him Akira. "You still owe me a kiss."

Reborn rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead. "Punishment for being late."

"Hey, wasn't my fault that Akira took my ring."

"Yes it is,Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called over his shoulder as he and Emilia head upstairs.

Tsuna pouted and looked at Akira. "Why don't we see what the other are up too?"

The two of them headed up to the second floor. Even though this was his first time on The Principressa, he had been on her sister plane La Regina del Cielo many times. The only different was that La Regina had a larger casino and no game room.

"Ciao." One of the flight attendants' greeted him. "Can I get you anything?"

All the staff had been instructed not to refer to Tsuna and the other as their titles.

"No thank you. I'm alright." Tsuna said placing Akira down, looking around as some of his classmate's indulged them in the many games systems.

The flight attendant lean in slightly, whispering softly. "If you are looking for Master Hayato and the other, Decimo. I do believe they are in the casino, starting their annual game of poker."

Somehow, the tenth generation had started a tradition of playing at least a few games of poker on their flights. Usually they just used poker chip with occasional uses of real money and whatever they had on hand.

"I see, Thank you." Tsuna said.

"Sawada."

Tsuna towards the voice. Rika waved, ignoring the looks from her friends as Tsuna and Akira walked over to them.

"Hey, I've played this game." Tsuna said, looking at the tv. "The storyline isn't as great as they say it is.

One of Rika's friend snorted. "How could you have played it, Dame-Tsuna? Every game store was sold out the first day and there was a limited per-order."

"Aiko!" Rika frowned at her friend before giving Tsuna a apologetic look.

Tsuna just shrugged. "I have my ways. So what do you think about it?"

"It's pretty good, thought we can't figure out how to get past this one part."

"Yeah, you just have to use the magic." The group blinked and looked at him confused. "You guys didn't get the quest for the magic staff?"

"This is proof you've never played the game, Dame-Tsuna." Aiko said in a smug tone while the others snickered."There is no Magic staff."

"May I?" Tsuna asked Rika.

Rika handed him the controller. The other were shocked as Tsuna found the NPC that had the quest while Rika played peak-boo with Akira.

"You just have to do deliver some items to the different villagers for him then he'll give you the staff." Tsuna explained handing the controller back to Rika.

"Thanks. Do you wanna play with us?" Rika asked.

"Rika." Aiko said sharply.

"Thanks but I have to find my friends." Tsuna looked down at Akira. "Pronti a vedere cosa fanno i tuoi zii pazzi?"

As they walked away, Akio and the other shared a confused look.

"Sinces when could dame-Tsuna speak Italian?"

~KHR~

"Read them and weep." Hayato smirked as he laid down two aces and the queen of heart.

The table groaned as the sliverette collected the chips in the middle.

"I extremely hate playing with you three." Ryohei grumbled under his breath, looking at the three youngest.

"Kufukuf, you three seem to have gotten better." Mukuro said.

"We still haven't dethroned the kings."Enma chuckled.

"Another round, gentlemen?" The dealer asked.

The sun guardian held his hands up. "Nope. I'm out."

"I'm out as well. I told Chrome I would have breakfast with her after the game." Mukuro said standing up.

"I'm out too." Enma said. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can get a hold of Adelheid."

"That's going to have to wait." They looked over as Tsuna walked over to them, Akira running ahead to Enma.

"Nma!" The one year hold held her arms up to her uncle. "Up ese."

Enma chuckled. "Well since you asked so nicely."

"Reborn and Emilia just got called up for a video call. Might be a while."Tsuna explained, leaning against the back of The Shimon seat. "So who won?"

"Hayato. Care to join us, Tsuna?" Takashi asked.

"Sure."

"Hey Yamamoto, mind if we join you?" One boy asked as he and his friends walked up to them.

"Sure, Kazu. I should warn you though Tsuna is a good poker player." Takashi said, jerking his thumb in.

One of the other boys snorted. "Yeah right, I doubt it."

" _You haven't had your pockets emptied by him."_ Enma and the others thought.

Tsuna smiled as he and Enma switched as the others took their seats. The dealer was about to hand out the chips when Kazu stopped him.

"How about we make this interesting and use actually money." Kazu said, eyeing Tsuna with a cocky smirk.

Tsuna smiled. "I have no problem with it."

Enma sighed and shifted Akira up on his hip while Hayato and Takashi shared a look.

The poor souls didn't know what they were in for.

~KHR~

"Umm I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Emilia asked slowly, starting at the screen with wide eyes.

"I wants you to integrate the mole." Iemitsu said. "He refuses to talk to any of my men."

"If he hasn't talked to your men, what makes you so sure he will say anything to me?" The blond asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"He was a member of your squad."

"Former member. Besides, I don't think he will like seeing the, what was it he called me? Quella puttana traditrice."Reborn raised an eyebrow at the blond, who just shrugged. "He wasn't too happy to hear of my raise in the ranks."

When the ninth offered her the same position she held under Akira's father, Emilia told them she had to earn that position and if she joined the Vongola, she would have to earn it again. After only a few months, Emilia has risen in ranks due her skills and experience. Of course, like when someone raise to fast in the work place, rumors that she was sleeping around with commanding officers spread like the wild fire.

"We are running out of options. It's either you or the Varia."

"I would just give him to the Varia. Considering what information he possibly told them." Reborn commented, a slightly dark smirk on his face. "Better them then me."

"We aren't even sure if that is the information he told them." Iemitsu argued.

"I don't want to take that chance."

Iemitsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I understand how this could look with the timing and everything but we can't just jump to conclusion, Reborn. For all we know he could have told them one of the Vongola's secrets-."

"Like we have their heiress." Reborn said sharply, his eyes darkening slightly.

Emilia could seeing the point that the CEDEF leader was clearly missing. This wasn't just about them having the late don's daughter, sure that could lead them to war but that wasn't the point. It was the fact Reborn didn't know if _his_ daughter was in more danger then before.

"Reborn, I understand wh-"

The hitman cut the video feed before Iemitsu could finishes.

"Issues with the father-in-law already?" The blond joked as they walked out of conferences room. "He does have a point though. Dario could have easily told them any information he gathered while in the Vongola. What makes you so sure that it something to do with Akira?"

"A few night ago, Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night and rushed into Akira's room." Reborn said, sitting down on one of the couches.

Emilia raised an eyebrow as she pour them a drink. "Did something happened?"

Reborn shook his head. "No, he said his intuition just told him something was wrong and his first instinct was to go Akira."

That cause the blond to frown. The Vongola hyper intuition was something that never be taken lightly and if Tsuna had felt that Akira was in danger, there was a very good change it was true.

"I still have a few contacts within the Tutore and-."

Reborn nodded a thank you as she handed him a drink. "I thought most of them would have broken off contact with you."

"Most did. Antonio and Liliana's death didn't just cause a rift between the Tutore and the Vongola. Anyway, I'm sure they will know more information then we currently are."

"I owe you one, Emilia."

The blond smiled as she raised the glass to her lips, it was the closet she would get to a thank you form the hitman. "I'll hold you to that."

~KHR~

"Soo…another round guys?" Tsuna asked as he grabbed the money in the middle of the table.

Kazu gritted his teeth as his friends shook their heads, having lost all their money in last round. How? How the hell had Dame-Tsuna been able to clean them all out?! Sure one round he could understand if maybe by some stupid chance he got a lucky hand, but three games in a row, no freaking way!

Takashi patted his back sympathetically. "I told you that he was good."

Kazu slammed his hands down on the table. "No way Dame-Tsuna is good at poker!"

Hayato scoffed and crossed his arms. "Juudiame just beat you in three rounds. How do you explain that?"

"He must have cheated!"

"Um, it's kind of hard to cheat with a toddler in your lap." Tsuna chimed in as Akira, who had climbed into his lap at the halfway through the first game, looked up at him, her thumb in her mouth.

"You can easily done it with her in your lap!"

"Yeah, you could have hide a card in her hood!"

"Gentlemen." The teens looked at the dealer who had a tight smile on his face. "I can assure you, there is no way Sawada-san would be able to cheat. I would have noticed right away."

"How would you know?!"

"You guys were the ones who wanted to use real money." Emna said, crossing his arm." You knew there was a chance you were going to lose it and you did."

"Nobody asked you, Loser-Emna!" Kazu growled angrily.

Akira let out a small noise and gripped Tsuna's shirt. She didn't like how Kazu was talking to her mama and uncle. Tsuna gently ran his hand on her back, the last thing the needed right now was a upset toddler.

"Look, You guys are upsetting Akira. If it's that big of a deal, you guys can keep the money." Tsuna said, holding the cash to Kazu.

Kazu looked like he wanted to say something, but instead snarled and snatched the money out of his hand. Tsuna sighed, rubbing his head as the teens walked walked away.

Tsuna massaged his temple. "You know,I'm starting to think that assassins are better then three months with these people."

"Decimo, would you like me to get that money back for you?" The dealer asked.

"No, it's alright."

"I tried to warn them." Takashi laughing, rubbing the back of his head.

"I could always blow them up." Hayato suggested, slowly reaching towards his pocket.

"Not on the plane."

"But-"

"Not on the plane." Tsuna stood up and shifted Akira in his arms.

"Nuts?" Akira asked.

"Not right now, Kira." Tsuna said, smiling as Akira pouted.

"Nuts!"

"No."

"Nuts!"

"Kira."

The one year old let out a whine, kicking her feet. "Nuts,Nuts!"

"Akira." Tsuna said, a firm yet gentle tone. "You can play with Natsu later."

Akira glanced at her mother, though it was more of a pout. Tsuna just stared at her before giving her a raspberry kiss on her check. The one year old let out a squeal.

"Wait." Hayato blinked. "Does this mean I can blow them up once we get off the plane?"

* * *

Star: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and go on my profile and vote. Bye bye guys. *waves*


	5. Chapter 5

Star: *Scribbles in note book*

Tsuna: *peeks over Star's shoulder.* that no wh- *flinches at Star's glances and backs away slowly.* I guess I'll do the disclaimers. Star would like to thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and your votes. Speaking of the poll, here are the results.

Yes:9

No:0

Don't care/Don't mind: 1

Tsuna: *sighs* Can I at least top

Star: *giggles* Sorry Tsuna-fish not going to happen. I'll leave this poll open for a chapter or two, so get your votes in. I only own my ocs.

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

"I guess Adel wasn't kidding when she said it was hot." Enma said as a wave of heat hit them as when the automatic doors opened.

They were all in the baggage area, waiting for everyone to grab find their bags.

"First thing I'm doing when we get to the hotel, is taking a nap and then going swimming." Hana yawned, leaning against Royhei, who had an arm around her waist.

"I think Akira has you beat." Takashi chuckled.

The one year old was currently passed out on Reborn's shoulder while he was on the phone. Some of the girls cooed as the sleeping toddler from a far.

"Would this be considered bed time or Nap time?" Enma asked

"Nap time." Tsuna said.

Once everyone had the luggage, they were all went outside. Waiting for them, where three limousine. Tsuna, Reborn and the other got into one limo while the class was split between the other two. Akira woke up and looked around until her tired eyes landed on her mother and instantly reached for him. Tsuna took her and the one year old cuddled against him, falling right back into the dream realm.

"This is Akira's second trip to Italy right?" Kyoko asked.

"It is." Reborn said, taking a quick glances at Tsuna, who pressed his face into their daughter's hair.

Akira's last trip to Italy wasn't an easy subject to talk about. Sure there was a good thing that came out of it, but the rest of the trip had been hell.

"We're staying in one of the Vongola villa's right?" Enma asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. We'll be in the one closes to the main estate." Reborn said. "Speaking of which, Nono has invited us to a party in three days."

"A Party?" Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a small gathering. Since they weren't able to visit for Akira's birthday."

"Abel said something about that. By the way they have birthday presents for her." Enma chuckles.

"Just tell me they didn't go overboard like some people." Tsuna looked over his friends, who either look sheepish or looked away.

"Did you tell your dad that?" Reborn smirked as Tsuna let out a soft groan.

"A million times. I just hope he didn't go overboard. I heard he was in charge of Akira's room. "

~KHR~

"Soo~what do you think?~"

Nana looked around the room. "It's very..Pink."

For the first time since they arrived in Italy, Iemitsu was showing her the room the room they had created for when Akira stayed there. In all honestly it was a very beautiful room, the walls were painted a beautiful shade of pink with equally beautiful and detailed flowers. All the furnishes was white with gold, she really hope it was paint and not real gold, accents. A rose color-canopy with white lace hung over the round crib in the middle of the room, lined with matching bedding. It was the perfect from for any little mafia princess.

Just not for her little princess.

"I see Iemitsu is showing you the nursery." Timoteo said, walking in the room and stopping next to Nana.

"Yes, it's very beautiful…."

"Only the best for the next heir of the Vongola and look." Iemitsu walked over and opened the large wardrobe. "We went out and bought her a whole wardrobe! This way Tsuna doesn't bring clothes when they come to vist."

"That's wonderful." Nana said gently.

"Something wrong, Nana?" The ninth asked as the woman took another look around the room.

Nana gave the older man a smile and he instantly knew what she was thinking. It was the same thought that they all had when the room.

"Well, it's a very very beautiful room, I-"

"See I told you she would thing it was perfect for Kira-chan." Iemitsu beamed.

"I think what your wife really wants to say." The three of them looked at the door way where Xanxus was leaning against the doorframe. "Is that the room looks like a fairy threw up all over the place."

"What?! No, it-"

"Actually, Honey…" Iemitsu looked at his wife, who gave him a sheepish smiled.

Xanxus' laugh rang through the hallways as Iemitsu started at his wife shocked. She didn't like, b-but why?! It was perfect for Akira, every little girls dream. Maybe it was the paint color, he knew they should have gone with baby blush instead of ballerina. Maybe they didn't have the right stuffed animals. Could it be the crib? Was it too big, too small?

"Nana, I'm afraid you might have broken him." Timoteo blinked as the CEDFE grabbed on to the crib to steady himself.

"It a beautiful room." Nana assured her husband. "But,I don't think it fits Akira."

"B-But Kira-hime need the best and this room is perfect for her!" Iemitsu said, gesturing around the room.

"I just think this might be a little overwhelming for Akira. Her room back home isn't decorated like this." Nana explained.

"Also, the brat isn't too fond of the bears." Xanxus said as he left the room.

Iemitus frowned. "Akira loved teddy bears. She loved the one I brought her."

Nana didn't have the heart to tell her husband that the bear was currently living with the neighbor's dog.

"You know..." Timoteo started. "We do have a few days before they arrive. Perhaps it would be best to redecorate."

"B-But.."

"We want Akira to feel at home." The Don reminded him. "And Tsunayoshi did say to keep it simple."

"He is right, Honey." Nana added.

Iemitsu let out a sigh. "Fine, I guesse we can redecorate."

"Wonderful. Oh, and Iemitsu, please stay within the budget this time."

~KHR~

When they arrived at the hotel, just like with the plane, Tsuna's classmates were awestruck by the hotel, even just the lobby was amazing. It was huge! There was a live band playing music, a fountain and everyone their looked like they were some celebrity. A man in his late twenties with brown hair pulled back into short and green eyes walked over to them, the most of the girls giggling at how hot he was. He walked up and held his hand out to Reborn, who took it.

"It's pleaser to see you again, Sir." The man said, grinning.

Reborn nodded. "You too." He looked at Nezu. "I need to take care of something. I trust that you can give the student's their room assignments without me. It won't take long."

Nezu nodded. Reborn gave a quick glance over at Tsuna, who was holding Akira in his arms. The Hitman gave him a slight nod before following the man. Nezu instructed the students to stay in the lobby while he checked them in and gave out their room assignments. As Tsuna and the others sat down on some of the couches, the Don-to-be noticed a few familiar faces in the lobby, members from allied families.

"There are a lot of families here. Did something happen?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe they are here on vacation like us." Takashi said.

"Mayb- Gelaro?" Tsuna blinked as he saw a familiar turquoise haired teen walked by.

The teen stopped and turned to look at them, a look of surprise flashing across his face. He smiles as he walked over to them.

"I wasn't expecting to see you all here." Gelaro said.

"Neither were we. Oh, Gelaro, this is the Simon Decimo, Enma Kozato. Enma, this is the Bertesca Decimo, Gelaro." Tsuna said as the two Dons shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Don Simon."

Enma nodded. "Like wise. Please call me Enma."

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

Gelaro opened his mouth to answer when the sleeping toddler in Tsuna's arms caught his attention. Tsuna realized he was looking at Akira and let out a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I forgot about her. This is Akira, she is a friend's daughter. He asked me to watch while we are here."

"I see. Speaking of which why are you here?" Gelaro asked.

"Our class is on trip here. Grandpa thought it would be a good idea since I've been getting pledged with assassins for the past month." Tsuna explained. "So what brings you to this part of Italy?"

"I'm here attending a gala hosted by one of the Tutore candidates."

"Do you know which candidates is hosting?" Enma asked as Tsuna unconsciously tightened his hold on Akira.

"I'm not sure. All I do know is that they extended the invitations to a lot of families." Gelaro answered.

"Really?"

"Sawada-kun!" The group looked over to Rika, who was standing with everyone by the front desk. "Nezu-sensai is giving out the room assinments."

"We better get going." Tsuna said. "Gelaro..I'm not trying to influence you opinion about the candidates but one of them isn't someone you should trust easily."

Gelaro gave Tsuna a confused and concerned look, before nodding. Everyone in the mafia world was on edge about the whole affair, The Tutore was second only to the Vongola, and everyone knew about the rift between the two families.

"I will."

Tsuna smiled a little before the two of them said goodbye.

"Hayato, Takashi.." The two guardians looked at their sky. "Hayato,I want you to call the Ninth and tell him about the gala, see if he received any invitation for it. Takashi, call Squalo and see if the Varia has noticed any strange activity from the Tutore. I think there is more going on the just a simple gala…"

The two nodded of them nodded.

"I texted Albe about the gala." Enma said, lowering his voice as Nezu started calling out the room assignments. "The Tutore also sent us an invitation. The Simon ninth is going to attend but he want to talk to me before accepting any offers from them."

Tsuna nodded.

"Yamamoro, Gokudera and Kozato will be in room 859."

Enma and Tsuna looked at each other, before looking at Takashi and Hayato who also looked confused. A few days after the trip was announced, their homeroom teacher had handed out a form about who they would like to room with for their trip. They were to split into groups of four for while they stayed at the hotel then into pairs while they stayed at the villa. Of course when they got to the villa, Tsuna and the other would be in their rooms they had there, but while they were at the hotel it was going to be the four of them in a room or that how it supposed to be.

Tsuna shifted Akira in his arms and raised his hand. "Um Nezu-sensai, you didn't call my name."

"I didn't call you name because it isn't on the list, Sawada."

"W-What,but I turned in my form."

"Apparently not." Nezu said, smiling smugly while most of his class snickered. "Perhaps you can book a room for yourself."

Tsuna's jaw drops. A room at this hotel would cost almost a thousand doller, and that was the cheapest room. Granted, this was a hotel run by the Vongola and just by saying his name, Tsuna could get the best suite, but the seventeen year old wanted to keep a low profile.

"Sensai, even if Tsuna didn't turn in his form, Hayato, Enma and I had him on our forms." Takashi argued.

"He's right." Enma added. "He should have been assigned to our room either way."

"I collected the papers the day Sawada turned in his form." Hana said, crossing her arms as she glanced at their teacher. "It was the day after they were handed out."

"Perhaps his paper got fallen out." Nezu suggested.

"Nezu-sensai." The older man look over at Rika. "If Sawada-kun doesn't have a room, doesn't the blame fall on you? I mean as a teacher aren't you suppose take of your students on a trip and inure their safe?"

"She is right." Reborn said, having over heard the whole situation. "You were in charge of booking the rooms for the student."

"B-But, Riboya-"

"Either way it dosen't matter." The hitman looked over at the Tsuna and smirked. "He'll staying in my room."

"WHAT!?" Akira jolted awake from the sudden screaming.

"R-Riboyama-sensai, you don't have to pity Sawada." Nezu said.

"It's not pity. If you forget his punishment for being late is that he has to watch Akira. It will be easy if he is in my room if I need him in an instant."

"In other word, he just want you two alone~" Enma snickered as Tsuna lightly kicked him in the back of the calf.

"Shh, beside you are in the room with Hayato and Takashi." Tsuna reminded him, even though they both knew the storm would be too worried about his sky to do anything with his boyfriend.

While Hayato did approve of his relationship with the hitman, he worried about Reborn tinting his beloved boss after he had to hear from his sister what a wonderful lover he was.

"Now that you have your room assignments, a few rules while we are here." Reborn explained to the class, holding a wrist watch with the Vongola crest.. "When you enter your rooms, you will find bracelets like this. You are to wear them at all times during the trip, it is to show that you are with . This will allow you access to all the amenities at the hotel. You will have two curfews, the first one will be put into effect tomorrow after our tour. The first one is that you have to be back in the hotel at 7, second one is that you have to be in your room by 9. Any questions?" No one raised their hand." Good, you are dismissed."

"So what's the deal with the wrist watches?" Ryohei asked as Reborn walked over to them while everyone went to find their rooms.

"They have a tracking device in them." Reborn said, grabbing Tsuna's wrist to put the watch on. "Yours also double as communicators."

"Sensai." They looked behind them and saw Miyuki and her friends standing there. "Do you think you can help us find our room?"

Before Reborn could answer, Akira grabbed onto his jacket, let out a whine as she pulled on it. Reborn was about to take her from Tsuna, thinking she wanted him, when Akira gripped the teen's shirt. She gave them a pout. Tsuna and Reborn looked at each other before they realized Akira had only slept for thirty minutes and now was usually her bed time back in japan, there was no doubt in their minds that she was still tired meaning one thing.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I have to go over some stuff with Dame-Tsuna about Akira." Reborn said, before leading said teen over to the elevators.

When the elevator opened, Miyuki and her friends managed to get into the elevator squeezes themselves into the same one as Reborn, Tsuna, Enma, Chrome, Haru, Hayato and Takashi. Tsuna frowned a little as Miyuki invading the hitman's personal bubble, despite having enough room in the elevator. The teen tried flirting with Reborn, but the hitman ignoring her in favor of informing Tsuna about what he need to know about Akira. Chrome and Haru giggles softly as the girl got upset and looked away pouting.

The other got off first, leaving Reborn, Tsuna and Akira alone in the elevator. Once the doors closed again, Akira broke out into giggles as her mother let out a surprised squeak when the hitman kissed him.

"You know.." Tsuna said as they parted. "I'm thinking of breaking the low profile rule. All the girls keep looking like they want to jump you."

Reborn chuckled at the doors opened. They walked out and to their room. It was a two bedroom presidential suit, the smaller room converted into a nursery at Reborn's request, with a balcony overlooking the city.

"I surprised you didn't ask for the penthouse." Tsuna joked setting Akira on the ground.

Reborn smirked, wrapping his arms around the teen as they watched Akira explore the main room. "If I did your guardian's would have ended up in room somehow. This way it's just the three of us."

Tsuna smiled as he leaned back into his lover. Reborn pressed a kisses to his templet.

"I saw Gelaro in the lobby." Tsuna started. "One of the Tutore is having a gala. He said a lot of families have been invited."

"Petro informed me about it. It seems Vongola aren't the only ones on edge about the selection. A lot of their allies have put their alliances of hold until the next boss is selected. By the way, The ninth invited us out to dinner with your parents tomorrow." Reborn said. "We are taking Akira with us."

"Is that such a good idea?" Tsuna asked, frowning slightly as Akira pressed her face against the glass door. "Taking her out with all these families around? What if someone sees us?"

"Tsuna.."Reborn turned the teen around to face him and tilted his chin up to look at him.

The Don-to-be sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just worried, after what happen last time and with all these families at around…I can't help it."

"She'll be fine." Reborn reassured him.

Tsuna nodded. "You're right…I just got relax. Besides, I have other things to worry about. Like keeping my classes from finding out I'm a mafia boss."

"Just keep being your Dame self and you'll be fine."

~KHR~

"Abirana, is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. I've also received word from Alicia that the other have landed."

"Excellent."

* * *

Star: *sneezes* Finished, sorry for the wait guys, I tired to finished this all October but my grandpa fell, I had a family gathering and then I got sick, so it took me awhile. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you guys have any ideas for what should go on before Tsuna and the other go to the villa let me know. I'm having a little writers block and would love to hear some suggestion. A date between Reborn and Tsuna, some mischief with class, with Gokudera and the other, let me know. Don't forget to review and vote and I'll see you guys next time. *sneezes*


	6. Author's Note!

Hey guys, Its Star. Just a few things I thought I would tell you. First off, as usual, Thank you for all your reviews, favorite and follows. It means a lot to me that you guys really like this story and keeps me going.

First,Chaotic Summer Trip to Italy is going to get changed from T to M, unless somehow over night the poll gets flooded with No's. I haven't written a lemony story in years so I apologize in advances if it's not the best. I will try and get the next chapter up this month, kinds been trying to catch up with my other stories and getting ready for Thanksgiving.

Second,I went over it in Tsuna's bright Sky but I'm going to explain how Tsuna and Reborn got Akira. Akira is the daughter of Antonio, the Tenth Boss of the Tutor Family, and his wife Liliana. One night, her parents, along with everyone at their estate except for Akira who was hidden at the time, were killed. When Tsuna and the other's found her, they took her back to the Vongola headquarters. Timoteo asked Tsuna to take her back to Japan with him and the others because he was worried about Akira's safety since her birth had been a secret. Of course the tenth generation gets attached, especially Tsuna and Reborn, and in the end, after a horrible trip to Italy with Akira the first time, Reborn and Tsuna adopted her. (Reborn pulled some stings with adoption.) I'll go in to more details later in the story.

To all those celebrating Thanksgiving on Thursday, Happy Turkey day! To Evenone else, Happy Thursday! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Star:*sits on floor wrapped up in a blanket with Akira* Hey guys, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I'm sorry for the late update, I was sick most of December and i twisted my ankle on christmas eve. Also I started a blog where you can ask the characters of my Bright sky Au (That is what I'm calling it.) like Akira and the KHR cast question, link is on my profile. Here are the final results of the poll.

Yes: 14

Don't care/Don't Mind.: 3

No: 1

Star: Thank you to all you guy who voted. As usual I own only my ocs and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was beautiful.

Tsuna stared out the window at the city, watching as the sun slowly painted it with a orange light. The teen rolled over and stared at Reborn, who was still asleep. Tsuna smiled as he shifted closer to him, wrapping his arms around the hitman. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer as Reborn pressed his face into the teen's hair.

"Morning.." Tsuna whisper.

"Morning." Reborn replied, nuzzling his face into his hair.

Tsuna smiled."How long do you think until Kira wakes up?"

Reborn let out a hum. "Twenty minutes, give or take. Till then.."

Reborn pressed his lip the teen's, rolling them over so he was on top of the teen. Tsuna smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. The hitman nipped on his bottom lip on his bottom before plunging his tongue into teens mouth. Tsuna moaned in delight as their tongues dances together, fighting for control. Not being one to submit, Reborn ran his hand down his lover's side to his leg, grabbing the back of his thigh and lifting it to his hip, grinding down against the teen.

A muffled groan left the teen as shiver ran down his spin, a warm feeling spreading through his body. The hitman pulled away and smirked down at the red face of his love. Tsuna pulled him down for another kiss as a cry came from the other room. He let out a disappointed moan as they separated.

"You want to go get her or should I?" He asked.

Reborn chuckled,pressing another kiss to the teens lips before he got off the teen. Tsuna let out a sigh as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head. His gaze drifted back towards the window, his thoughts drifting.

Last night,after Akira was asleep, Hayato had told him that while the Vongola had not received an invitation to the gala, through many of their allies such as the Cavallone and Simon were invited. Tsuna frowned slightly. As the selection of the next Tutore boss drew closer, everyone's was on edge. Alliances could either broken or forged, friends to enemies or vise versa.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone crawl into his lap. He looked down and smile as Akira cuddled against his chest.

"Morning my sky." He said as the one year old looked up at him. "You sleep well?"

Akira let out a yawn before snuggling against Tsuna. "She woke up later than usual. I think she like to sleep as much as you do." Reborn said, sitting on the bed.

"I don't sleep that much." Tsuna argued, pouting slightly.

"Sure you don't." Reborn chuckled as Akira let out another yawn. "I'm surprised she isn't a bundle of energy."

"I just hope she goes down for a nap later." Tsuna said, gently rubbing his hand on her back. "What time do we have to be down meet in the lobby for the tour?"

"Ten. I told the staff to give all the students a wake up call."

"I guess we should get up and go get breakfast." Akira let out a squeak as Tsuna lifted her up as he laid back, holding her up above him. "What do you say, Kira? Pancakes sound good for breakfast?"

Reborn chuckled as Akira let out a string of baby babble. "How about instead of going down, we call room service and we have eat out on the balcony? Just the three of us."

Tsuna smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

~KHR~

"What about this one and my wedges?"

"You do know we will probably be walking right?" Rika covered her hand as she yawned. "Alot."

Miyuki gave her cousin a look before looking back at the mirror, pursing her lips as she looked over her sighed as she rested her chin in her palm. She had been on her way to breakfast with her friends when her cousin had called her, saying she need her help with something. Turns out what she need help with was picking on outfit.

"Can't you just throw something on? I want to get something to eat before we have to meet up." The younger of the two said, flopping back on the bed.

"You know maybe you should change." Miyuki said as she took off her shorts and shirt. "You never know who you might met."

The brief image of certain brunette flashed across Rika's mind caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. Miyuki noticed and looked at her cousin with a knowing smile.

"Or maybe it someone one you already know." Miyuki sang as she walked over to her cousin. "So who is it."

Rika glanced at her cousin before getting of the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She went over to her cousin's suitcase and started rummaging through it.

"Come on, you can tell me." Miyuki pressed, pouting. "I always tell you who I like."

Rika rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure everyone knew when Miyuki liked someone. Her cousin practically had a new boyfriend every month.

Miyuki laid on her stomach on the bed, her chin resting on her hands as she kicked her feet. "Is that guy is it someone in our class? It's got to be. Is it that guy from the baseball team?"

"There are are there are five guys in our class who are on the baseball team, so I don't know who you are talking about." Rika held up a white t-shirt with a floral pattern before she threw that and a pair of tan capris at Miyuki. "Here put this on. I want to get breakfast before the tour."

Miyuki pouted as she put them on."Is it the other class rep? What his name? Daiki?"

"Look, my love life is none of your concern." Rika said, crossing her arms. "I've never really talked to him before now anyway."

"Well, we're in Italy for three months."Miyuki said as she walked into the bathroom and started putting on some makeup. "Why don't you try to and get to know him? See if sparks fly."

Rika sat on the bed, biting her lip slightly as she thought it over.

Getting to know Tsuna wouldn't hurt...right?

~KHR~

"Achoo!"

Akira let out a gurgle as her mother rubbed his nose, happily chewing on the lion shaped teething ring.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, putting Akira's pants on her. "There we go, all dressed and ready to go."

He chuckled as Akira kicked her feet. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers, getting a giggle from her.

"All set?" Reborn asked.

He was dressed in a simple outfit, a pair of dark jeans, white short-sleeved button up with black vest left and his fedora. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. He looked like a model who just walked out of a photoshoot.

"You're drooling, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, smirking as the teen blushed and reached up to wipe his mouth.

Realizing he was being tease, Tsuna shot him a look. The hitman chuckled and pressed a kiss to the teen's lip. Reborn loved to tease him, he just made it so easy to do.

"Do we really have to go the tour?" Tsuna asked. "I think Kira might be teething and you know how she gets."

Reborn raised an eyebrow and looked at Akira. The one year old stared up at her father with curious eye, holding her teething ring up at him. "She seems fine to me."

"Well now but what if-"

"You suck at lying Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, crossing his arms. "You are worried about take her out."

Tsuna bit his lip before nodding, picking up Akira. "What if someone sees her? What if-"

"She'll be fine." The hitman reassured him. "You know as well as I do that, no one in the mafia will do anything to make things that thing more tense they already are."

"I know but still…"

"I'll be with you two the whole time, not to mention the those idiots guardian going won't stray far."

Tsuna chuckled slightly at that. "I guess you're right."

Akira giggled as Reborn thumped his fist on Tsuna's head. "I'm always right, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Akira, pouting slightly. "See how mean Daddy to me, Akira."

Akira giggled as she waved her teething ring. Tsuna smiled and kisses all over her face, grinning at the squeal that left his daughter.

Reborn smiled at the sight. He never would have imagined he would have his own little family like this, at one point he never want this. It was a connection, something precious that could be used against him. Now he couldn't imagine life without them and No matter what he would protect them.

~KHR~

"It says that this place has the best pastries in the city." Kyoko said as she and Haru looked over a guide book. "It's know for its classic italian desserts and their famous dark chocolate cake."

The two of them, along with Ryohei, Mukuro,Chrome and Hana were waiting in the lobby for the rest of their class. They still had time before they were supposed to meet, so the girls decided to look over one of the local guides books.

"I wonder what places we are going to see." Hana said, looking over another guide book as she leaned against her boyfriend's side. "I really want to see this garden. Il Gu..Giar..."

Ryohei chuckled. "Il Giardino dei mille fiori. The Garden of a Thousand Flower. I thought you were learning Italian."

"I am. At the moment I'm better at reading it then speaking it."Hana said. "Anyway it's supposed to have a hundred of different flowers, some from other parts of the world."

Kyoko flipped through the book until she found a similar article. A smile lit up her face as she looked at pictures of the garden. "Wow, it looks beautiful."

"While also being one of the city's top tourists attractions, it's ranked in the top twenty for most romantic spots in Italy and the city's number one wedding venue, as well as it's in Italy's top ten."

Haru let out a dreamy sigh. "Can you imagine getting married in a place like that? Surrounded by millions of flowers while you and your love exchange your vows."

Mukuro chuckled. "It is actually quite beautiful. Right Chrome?" Chrome nodded with a smile.

"Hahi? You two have been there?" Haru asked, looking between the two mist.

"Yes, but not it the way you are thinking."

"There was a wedding of a an allied family that we were invited to." Ryohei explained. "All of the Guardian went with Tsuna and the Ninth."

"Lucky!" Haru pouted. "Still it must have been amazing to see a wedding there."

"It was." They looked over as Tsuna, Akira and Reborn walked over to them. "Grandpa told me that is also where Ottavo and Quinto also got married." Tsuna said.

"I really hope we get to see it."

"You will. It's one of the stop on the tour."

Tsuna looked around as the girls let out a cheer. "Have you guys seen Enma, Hayato and Takashi?"

"They were at breakfast."Ryohei said. "I think octopus head and Takashi went back to there room. I'm not sure about Enma through."

"What about me?" Enma asked as he walked up to them.

"Nam!" Akira giggled as she reached for him with one hand.

"Hello, Princess." Enma said,smiling.

"Where have you been?" Tsuna asked as he passed Akira to him.

"Abel wanted to talked about a gift for Akira." Enma said, shifting Akira in his arms. "I told them as long it's lion, chameleon or cat and not a teddy bear the should be fine."

Tsuna nodded. They chatted among themselves while they waited for their class to come down. When Hayato and Takashi came down, Tsuna had a pretty good idea what the two them had been doing by red marks on his storm's neck and the grin on his rain's face.

Once everyone was there and Nezu-sensai did roll call, they got on the bus and headed to their first destination. The first few stops had been to a museum and art gallery, which had been uneventful except for when Akira would run around the room the art gallery. She had loved the animal exhibit at the museum, instantly calling out 'Betbet' and 'Nuts' when she saw the lions.

Enma and the others found it amusing that Tsuna would get annoyed every time of a woman or one of the girls from their class would come up to Reborn and talk to him. He really couldn't blame them, he was handsome and sexy, but the hitman was his.

When they reached Il giardino dei mille fiori, they were allowed to break off into groups.

"It amazes me how much energy she has sometimes." Tsuna said as he and Reborn walked behind Akira as they walked through the garden.

"Mhm, to much sometime." Reborn replied, wrapping his arm around the teen, pulling him close.

Tsuna looked up at him surprised, before leaning against him. He knew there was a chance someone would see them but at the moment he didn't care. He smiled as he watched Akira happily walk down the path.

"...You were right."

Reborn chuckled. "I always am." He pressed a kiss to the teen's head.

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the hitman. The two of them started before the older leaned in. Tsuna's eyes slipped shut as their lips touched. The two of them parted as they felt a tiny pair of hands pull on their pant legs. Akira looked up at her parents as the looked down at here.

"Feeling left out, My sky?" Tsuna chuckled as she held up her arms, her lip set in a pout.

Reborn picked her up and kisses her cheek. "You know, Mama and Dada need some time alone together, if you ever want a sibling."

"REBORN!"

~KHR~

"How are the preparations going for the gala going, Abriana?"

The light blue woman looked down at her planner. "Everything is going well, Sir. From what i've heard, most of the families have arrived. The head chef would like your approval on some new appetizers and desserts."

"Good. Tell him I'll meet him after lunch. What about my cousin? Has she accepted my invitation?"

Abriana shook her head. "No Sir."

The man hummed as he moved his black pawn. "Pity, I would have like to see her again after all these years. Perhaps we could have put this whole thing behind us. Tell me, have you sent my request to my dear uncle for a meeting?"

"Yes, sir but…" The young woman pulled out the letter and brought it over to him.

The man reached for it, not taking his eyes off the cheese board. The instant his finger brushed, the letter burst into flames. Abriana gasped shapely, letting go of the letter. She watched as burned away before looking at her boss.

"Seems Uncle Tio has made his choice." He said before letting out a sigh and standing up. "I think I'll talk to the chef now. Would you care to join me?"

Abriana nodded as she followed the man out. She paused in the doorway and looked back at the cheeseboard. The white pieces stood unmove, but what she found strange was the extra pieces.

Behind the king and queen, stood the a black pawn.

* * *

Star: Short chapter. I had something I wanted to put in this chapter but I couldn't find the right way to write it, so I decided to put it the next chapter. Review and don't forget to check out the tumbler page. Bye Bye!


	8. Important Author's Note!

Star: Hey guy! Sorry this isn't an update, it more of an announcement. My stories are going to be a bit behind. Last week my grandpa fell out of bed and broke his collarbone, so I've been going over and watching him. On Thursday we took him to the doctor because his breathing was labored, we wanted to make sure it wasn't the flu or anything, and the ended up sending him to the hospital. Unfortunately, due to his broken collarbone, he had developed blood clots in his lungs.

I hope you guys understand. I haven't lost inspiration on them or anything, I've got a ton of ideas for them honestly. I've been working on them the best I can right now but its kind hard to focus on them right now. I promise I'll have them up as soon as things get better. *bows*


	9. Chapter 7

Reborn: Hello Guys. First of we want to thank you guys for being patient with Star.

Tsuna: *looks over at Star and Akita who are curled up on the couch* It's kinda been a bit of roller coaster ride the last few months. With her grandpa, then she got some news about her grandma which wasn't good and she just recently had a really bad scare with her grandpa again. She has been trying her best to work on her stories when she can and she really appreciates the patience you guys have had waiting for these chapters. So thank you guys alot for waiting and your support.

Reborn: Star only own the idea for this story and her Oc.

Both:Enjoy.

* * *

"Sawada-kun?"

Tsuna looked over his shoulder as he leaned on the front desk. "Oh Rika-San? Going to the gym?"

"Actually I'm heading back to the room to shower." Rika said, adjusting the small bag on her shoulder. "What are you doing? We don't have to meet for another hour."

Due to the weather yesterday, their tour of a nearby vineyard was rescheduled for today. No one was really bummed out about it, it had given them a chance to explore the hotel.

"Actually I'm not going to the vineyard. A friend of Riboyama-sensai is having a birthday party for Akira and he invited me and the others." Tsuna said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess it's kind of like a thank you for babysitting Akira all the time."

"Oh."

Rika couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the boy wasn't going to be there. After thinking it over, Rika had decided she wanted to get to know Tsuna. If she still had these feeling, maybe she would ask him out but for now she wanted to find out more about him. She shook her head and smiled at him.

" _There will be other time."_ "It's a shame you guys aren't coming. I heard we might get to taste some of their wine."Rika said.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I hea-"

"Mama!"

The two of them looked over as Akira ran towards Tsuna,Reborn not far behind her. She definitely looked like a little princess that she was in the light orange dress Nana had bought her.

"Mama?" Rika asked, a confused look on her face.

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh as he knelt down and picked up the one year old. "Enma and the other made joking around one time about how I'm like Akira's mother since I watch her a lot."

"And he look a lot like her." Reborn added, smirking as the brunette blushed slightly.

"Really?" Rika asked surprised. She had heard a few of the girls wondering what Reboyama-sensai's late wife looked like. Miyuki had said something about how his wife wasn't really dead and he had just said that because she is dead to him.

Reborn nodded. "The both have the same hair and eyes."

"Mama." Akira giggled, patting her mother's cheeks with a bright smile.

Tsuna let out a sigh as Rika giggled softly.

"Well I better get going. I hope you guys have fun. I'll see you guys later." Rika said.

"Bye bye!" Akira said, waving to the girl as she walked away.

"So, do I really look like your late wife, Reboyama-sensai?" Tsuna asked, smiling slightly.

"Not just look like." Reborn said, smirking at the blush that spread across the teen's face as he leaned in. "Someday you will be."

Akira watched as her mother's face turned a bright red and tilted her head curiously. She didn't understand how her Papa could make him to that. A giggle left her as her parents shared a quick kiss.

"I saw that." Enma called out, grinning he walked passed them. "How scandalous! A teacher and his student. It's like something out of a dirty fanfiction."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

The red head snickered as the other walked over and joined them.

"By the way, where is the party?" Takashi asked.

"It's at a local aquarium." Tsuna said, shifting Akira on his hip. "Originally it was going to be at the zoo, but my dad instantly changed it to the aquarium after he found out that Akira visit Namimori's practically once a month."

He had tried to get his father just to have a small party but of course it went in one ear and out the other. After all, it was highly unlikely that Akira would remember the aquarium at all.

Also the thought of the Vongola in a place with a lot of glass and gallons of water was a little unnerving.

~KHR~

"Um…Reborn did say not to get her all lot of stuff,right?"

Dino let out a nervous chuckle, nodding as he, Fon and Colonnello stared at the massive pile of gifts. Some of the larger pressenst had been place on the ground next to the table.

"I'm pretty sure most of this from Iemitsu." Colonnello said. "Lal was complaining about how he was blowing the budget on gifts Akira probably won't even be able to play with at her age. She also reminded him that Tsuna had said to keep it small, but as you can see that failed."

"Well, Akira is his precious and only granddaughter, it's supposed his duty to spoil her rotten I guess." Dino said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at one particular present. "But he does know that Akira doesn't like teddy bears right?"

"I've told him that about million times, but he insist she dose." Lal said walking over to them with Matthew on her hip.

"I see. By the way I have Skull's present for her." Fon said, gesturing over to the orange, four-in-one tricycle. "He told me to tell Tsuna he is sorry to he can't attend but he has a stunshow or something."

"It's better than the one Iemitsu bought her." Lal said. "I'm pretty sure most of this stuff is getting returned or given away."

"Mama down." Matthew said, bouncing in his mother's arms.

Lal sighed as she set the boy down. The one year old waddled over to the pile of present, staring at them with wide eyes.

"You know.." Dino said, looking around the room. "I'm surprised that Iemitsu let the Varia come."

"Actually,Nana invited them." Timoteo said with a smile as he joined the small group. "She said Akira would be upset if her favorite uncle wasn't there."

Lal snickered softly as she remembered watching the blond try to talk his wife out of inviting them but it was all in vain.

"I know this isn't really the time for this but I rather speak to you about this now then before Tsunayoshi and the other arrive." Timoteo said, looking at Dino. "I take the you've also received an invitation to the Tutore Gala."

Dino nodded. "I haven't sent a response on if I will attend or not."

The alliances between his familia and Tutore spand back almost as long as the one with the Vongola. Not to mention, Dino had known both Lillian and Antonio on a personal level. Lillian had been his babysitter when he had been a child and she used to bring Antonio along with her. When he had heard about their sudden death, it had felt like a knife to the heart.

"I was hoping you would be attending. I received this a few day ago." The elder man pulled out a envelope and handed it to Dino. "It's from Adrian. He wished to meet with me."

Dino opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It seemed like a simple letter, mentioning how it had been so long since Adrian had spoken with with his godfather. It mention how he apologizes for not inviting the Vongola to his gala and how he would like to speak to him, to catch up and talk about some things. A frown spread across Dino's face at the mention of bringing the Vongola Decimo along.

"I don't this is a coincidence that he sent me that letter. He is planning something." Timoteo said as Dino handed him the letter back. "I've asked Emilia to increase security around the villa that Tsuna and the other will be staying at."

"Do you think the information the was leaked could have been something about Akira?" Lal asked, looking down at the little blond haired boy who was hugging her leg.

As a parent herself, she could imagine how Reborn and Tsuna, that is if Reborn told Tsuna, feeling right now. Know that there was a possible threat to your child, the protective nature in every parent goes into overdrive. There was also no doubt in her mind that the two of them would burn down the world if any one dare threatened their daughter, along with some help from Vongola and its close allies.

"While Iemitsu says that the leaked information could be anything,I'm not dismissing the idea of that being it." Timoteo said,a serious expression on his face. "I'm not taking any chances with the selection in a few weeks."

~KHR~

"This wine was actually serves at the reception of one Vongola boss's wedding." The tour guide explained as he held up a bottle the group student of Namimori High.

"That impressive. Don't you think so Miyuki?" One girl asked, looking at her friend.

Miyuki just huffed and looked away, frowning as she crossed her arms.

"Any idea why your cousin is in a bad mood?" Akio quietly asked Rika.

"I think she is upset that Riboyama-sensai didn't come on the tour." Rika said, rolling her eyes at the childish behavior of her cousin.

Akio nodded. "Now that you mention it, I think Kyoko-chan and some other people are missing."

"Sawada-kun said that Riboyama-sensai was taking him and his friends to a party."

A frowned spread across Aiko's face. "Why would he take Dame-Tsuna to a party?"

"It was a thank you for watching Akira-chan. He seems pretty good with her." Rika giggled as she remembered the smile on the toddlers face when she saw Tsuna. "and Akira really like him."

Akio shrugged as their tour guide lead them out of the storehouse and into the vineyard.

"Hey Akio.." The brown haired girl looked over at her friend. "You...You've been in the class as Sawada-kun since middle school right. Has he always been called Dame-Tsuna?"

"Well, Yeah. He's never been really good at anything. He always shitty grades, sucked at sports, tripped over his own feet." Akio said, counting on her fingers before shaking her head. "I remember there were a few times he ran around in his boxers for a months."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. It happened often. Why do you ask?"

Aiko raised an eyebrow as a pink hue spread across her friend's cheek. Rika rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away.

"I-I was just wondering. H-He seems like a nice guy, so i was curious to why everyone kinda seems to pick on him alot." She let out a mental sigh as Aiko nodded. There was no way she was going to tell her friends about her slight crush.

What she didn't know was that her cousin had overheard her conversation.

~KHR~

"Look, Principessa, it's mama."

Tsuna gave his smirking lover a look as he pointed to a large Tuna swimming in one of the tanks. Akira looked at the fish with wide eyes, her little face pressed up against the glass. While he didn't find the hitman's joke funny, the confused look on his daughter's face was quite adorable.

"Mama?" Akira asked, looking between the fish in the tank and Tsuna.

"I'm mama. Papa is just being silly, my sky." Tsuna said, kneeling next to her.

"You think your father is still sulking?" Reborn asked, smirking.

Tsuna shook his head with a smile. When they had arrived, Akira had run toward her grandpa, who was almost in tears. Of course, she wasn't running to him, rather to Xanxus who was behind him. Reborn, Colonnello and a few other broke out laughing at the shock and brokenhearted look on the CEDEF boss's face as Akira cuddled one of most dangerous men in the mafia world.

"Maybe. He'll be fine." Tsuna said, watching as Akira moved over to another tank.

After greeting everyone and grabbing a quick bite to eat, they decided wonder around the Aquarium with Akira for a bit before heading back so she could open a few presents. It was amusing to watch the toddler stare at the underwater creatures with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"She is getting bigger each day." Tsuna said softly as they followed her.

Reborn nodded. "It's hard to believe it been a year now. Pretty soon, she'll be finding her own guardian's and getting ready to take over the Vongola." Seeing the eighteen year old tense, he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him close. "Relax, we still years before that happens. Besides the mafia might be the least of our worries."

"That's right, we'll also have to deal with boys, dating and…"The hitman's raised an eyebrow as Tsuna suddenly got quiet.

"Tsuna?"

"...her parents…"

Their eyes drifted over to Akira, who was looking up at brightly color fishes. It was still off, but when she is older, they knew she would asked question. Depending on how old she is when she asked, they could alway say the famous 'We'll tell you when you older.' or how the stork drop her on their doorstep, but that would only work for so long.

"Mama, un!" Akira giggled as she pointed to a bright yellow fish. "Un,un! Papa!"

Reborn pressed a kisses against Tsuna's head."We'll worry about it when it comes to that, but no matter what she is ours."

Tsuna nodded, the hitman's word taking some weight of his chest, before kneeling next the toddler. "You're right. It yellow like the sun, my sky."

Akira blinked before pouting. "No,Mama un! un!"

"Which one are you pointing to, Principessea?" Reborn asked after sharing a confused look with Tsuna.

They followed the direction of Akira's finger, realizing that she was pointing bright yellow rock. The smile Akira gave them shined just as bright as the sun, if not more. Unable to help himself, Tsuna picked her up and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. Reborn smirked slightly as Akira giggled, babbling in her own language as Tsuna nodded, pretending to know what she was.

"How about we go and tell Nonna all about the sun rock? I'm sure she'll love to see it." Tsuna said, standing up with Akira in his arms.

As they walked back, Akira started over her mother shoulder, gripping her mother shirt, as she looked towards where her sun was. Only her sun wasn't the bright yellow rock in the tank…

It was the little boy on the other side of the tank.

* * *

Tsuna: Star is currently hiding from Reborn for a few reasons. She mentioned in a past chapter about her tumblr blog for this Au where you can ask us and *picks up Akira* The eleventh generation of this Au questions. Please check it out, the link is Star's profile. Thank you guys again for your prays and best wishes for Star's Grandpa and your patients on the chapters. Please leave a review and we'll see you next time.

Akira: Bye bye! *waves, giggling*


	10. Very important Author's Note!

Hi Guys. I know a lot of you were thinking "YEAH UPDATE!" I've been there before too, but I'm afraid that this isn't the update you were hoping for.

I hate to say this but right now, all of my stories will be on hiatus.

The last few months have been really rough on my family. This year has been rough but the last three months have been the worst. There has been so much death, I lost my cousin, my great-aunt, my dog, my turtle. It's just been hard emotionally for me. There has been some good, We got a new puppy ( I swear he is Reborn in a dog form) and a very close family friend who is a brother to me had a beautiful baby girl. Sadly, the good stuff can't stay for the holiday's it seems.

I mentioned it in past notes that both my grandparents' health hasn't been good. I'm sad to say I don't know how much longer I'm going to have my grandfather around. When our dog died suddenly, we could see that he wasn't himself. That was his best friend and his other half and to have him suddenly leave our lives the way he did hit hard. We did get a new puppy, who loves him so much too, but I think that is what really kind of tipped the scale. Today was one of the bad days and me and my older sister knew something was off. He was okay but then things just kind of went down. We called his nurse and she told me that it wasn't looking good. We knew it would happen someday (both he and my grandmother are in their late eighties.) but no one is really ready for the passing of a loved one. At the moment, all we can do is tell him we love him, that we'll be okay and whenever he is ready, that my uncle, our dog and everyone who loved him is waiting at the gates to greet him.

Thank you guys for everything, for, it really does mean the world to me that you guys have so much patience with me. When everything calms down, the next updates I promise you will be huge! Multiple chapters with few one-shots and side-stories. I have been writing but with all that is happening, I need to focus on my family. They come first before anything.

Please understand and I will see you guys in the future. Happy Holidays guys!


End file.
